Le contrat
by Gody
Summary: Créer une alliance pour sauver le monde sorcier était quelque chose qu'Harry Potter était prêt à faire sans hésiter. Par contre, que doit-il faire quand cette alliance l'oblige à épouser Drago Malfoy et à lui faire deux enfants?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

Message: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, au début, j'allais écrire seulement une seule nouvelle fic, mais celle-ci avait exactement un vote de moins que celle qui a officiellement gagné! Je suis donc dit que j'allais l'écrire, elle aussi!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter fixa, sans véritablement le voir, le célébrant qui disait, en latin, des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de sa vie… Enfin non, il avait toujours imaginé son mariage… Mais, pas de cette façon. Dans ses rêves, son union était accompagnée de rire et de joie… La cérémonie se serait déroulée sur une plage et son futur mari aurait eu un sourire empli d'affection et lui aurait eu le cœur serré sous le bonheur. À présent, il avait le cœur serré, mais certainement pas à cause de la joie. Ses yeux se tournèrent légèrement en direction de Drago Malfoy qui portait avec dignité et grâce un smoking blanc. Drago Malfoy était superbe, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il était encore plus beau qu'à la fin de leur septième année… Avec ses cheveux blonds qui dégringolaient sur ses épaules graciles, ses yeux argentés qui étaient emplis de froideur et ses lèvres roses qui étaient pincés en une ligne droite… Oui, malgré son expression, il était absolument superbe. Et Harry ne pouvait que frissonner d'horreur à l'idée de passer sa vie avec cet homme… Cet individu qui le méprisait autant que lui le méprisait. Ils n'avaient jamais été même amis… Comment étaient-ils censés se marier?

- Monsieur Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Drago Angelus Malfoy? Promettez-vous de vous donner à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cette fois-ci, Malfoy lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit se racler bruyamment la gorge. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare… C'était… si loin… Si horriblement loin… Était-ce trop demandé d'avoir une chose rien que pour lui? Il aurait espéré qu'au moins dans son mariage il pourrait être égoïste… Mais, bien évidemment que non… Son bonheur n'était pas très important, surtout si cela permettait au monde sorcier d'avoir la paix. Une paix bien méritée… Il vit le célébrant rouvrir la bouche, certainement pour lui poser, encore une fois, la question, et Harry se fit violence pour parler.

- Oui, je le veux.

Il était à peu près convaincu d'avoir entendu les soupirs de soulagement de tous les représentants de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ceux des Membres de la pureté… Membres de la pureté… Juste le nom de leur petit groupe lui disait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée… Cette alliance… Mais, l'ennemi de leur ennemi ne pouvait qu'être leur ami comme lui avait si bien dit Dumbledore. Et puis, il était celui qui allait être en contrôle de tout. Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas se mettre à hurler. Harry Potter, Ministère de la magie… Qu'y avait-il de plus horrible comme idée? Et Drago Malfoy, son époux et son Vice-ministre… Son bras droit… Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, probablement qu'il aurait éclaté de rire… Un rire vaguement hystérique, mais un rire tout de même.

- Oui, je le veux.

Les yeux d'Harry s'attardèrent sur la silhouette gracile du blond qui semblait parfaitement calme. Comment pouvait-il être aussi maître de lui-même? Ne réalisait-il pas les implications de ce qui était de leur arriver? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une chance à l'amour? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se tromper, le contrat qu'ils allaient signer le leur interdisait. Ce serait uniquement eux… eux pour toujours… Cette pensée était si horrible qu'Harry en frissonnait. Il n'avait pas le choix… En fait si… il avait eu le choix… Le choix de laisser le sang coulé ou de tout arrêter. Il avait choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour le monde sorcier. Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se sacrifierait pour ses idéaux, mais pas de cette façon. Il avait été si convaincu de sa mort… Mais, il n'allait pas mourir… Non, il allait vivre dans une magnifique prison dorée… avec Drago Malfoy comme partenaire dans sa foutue cellule.

- Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrassez. Déclara le célébrant.

Harry hocha résolument la tête, s'approchant du blond et posant les mains en corolle autour de son visage. Le regard dégoûté que l'ancien Serpentard lui lança fut suffisant pour lui glacer le sang. Il effleura à peine les lèvres du blond avant de se dégager. Il lui prit alors la main et la souleva, montrant au monde entier leur union. Il pouvait voir les flash des caméras et s'obligea à sourire. Il venait de donner la dernière parcelle de son être au monde sorcier… Il espérait qu'il l'apprécierait.

()()()

Harry jeta un bref regard en direction de l'horloge qui lui indiquait qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau du Ministre dans moins de 10 minutes… Il devait se rendre dans ce foutu bureau… qui allait lui appartenir dans moins d'une semaine. Il ignorait s'il avait le droit de s'évanouir avant de devoir y aller. Il pouvait imaginer les grands titres "Harry Potter s'évanouissant quelques heures après son mariage!" "Le Survivant terrassé par le son d'une cloche!". Il détestait vraiment sa vie par moment… Il se dirigea vers la porte et déglutit avec peine. Il allait se rendre au bureau du Ministre, il allait signer ce contrat de merde et il allait se rendre au bal organisé en l'honneur de son mariage et sourire comme un crétin. Il en était capable. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pourquoi l'idée de se battre contre une armée de détraqueurs lui faisait-elle moins peur? Il sortit alors et se décida à se rendre vers son exécution. Non, il avait déjà été à son exécution. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague qui ornait son doigt et un tic fit danser son œil. À 24 ans, il était marié à une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas. Merlin, il était doué pour les euphémismes… Ne pas apprécier Malfoy? Il était à peu près convaincu qu'il aurait préféré avoir une rage de dents que d'être en compagnie du blond.

Il pénétra alors dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir automatiquement à côté de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et Harry eut à peine la force de lui faire un sourire. Merde alors! Il était le futur Premier Ministre du monde magique! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser consoler par son directeur comme s'il n'avait que 11 ans! Il redressa fièrement la tête, fixant aussi impassiblement qu'il le pouvait Lucius Malfoy. Drago Malfoy se trouvait à ses côtés, bien évidemment. Merlin, il était si évident qu'ils faisaient partis, chacun, de deux côtés différents. Il n'y avait pas de confiance… Merlin, il y avait à peine une once de respect… Mais, la nécessité les avait lié… Et c'était cette nécessité qui allait unir le monde sorcier. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Dumbledore secoua soudainement la main et fit apparaître un parchemin. Harry crispa les mains sur ses genoux en voyant qu'il s'agissait du contrat… du fameux contrat… Celui qui disait, ligne par ligne, que sa vie était finie.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, Monsieur Potter… Comme il était convenu, le contrat aura plusieurs points fondamentaux. Commença lentement Lucius Malfoy.

Soudainement, deux avocats entrèrent dans la salle et Harry fit un vague signe de tête au sien qui se mit aussitôt à côté de lui.

- Comme il était convenu. Poursuivit l'avocat des Membres de la pureté. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter seront mariés. Harry Potter deviendra Ministre de la magie alors que Drago Malfoy deviendra son bras-droit et donc Vice-ministre.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le blond qui semblait absolument impassible. Comment ce visage, d'une blancheur d'albâtre, pouvait-il rester aussi liste? Ne voyait-il donc pas ce qu'il se passait? Était-ce qu'il avait voulu faire en grandissant? Harry avait rêvé d'être joueur de Quidditch ou encore Auror… Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait régner sur une communauté…

- Ni Drago Malfoy ni Harry Potter ne pourront prendre un amant, la fidélité est non-négociable dans cette entente.

Après tout, s'ils se trompaient, leur union semblerait faible… une mascarade… Ce qu'elle était, mais le monde sorcier ne devait pas être au courant. L'amour les avait lié, supposément… Les gens étaient friands d'amour magique qui résoudrait tous les problèmes.

- Le Conseil des Ministres sera formé de 24 personnes, choisis par Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter.

La première décision qu'ils auraient à prendre… La première décision sur laquelle ils seraient jugés… Le cœur d'Harry tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas fait pour prendre des décisions. Il était un simple soldat. Il avait toujours obéis aux ordres. Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il y désobéissait de temps en temps, mais il avait toujours écouté Dumbledore. Il avait de la difficulté à choisir quelle chemise mettre chaque matin, et maintenant il devait régner sur une foutue communauté?

- Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter auront 5 ans pour produire, minimalement, deux enfants. Le premier enfant devra naître dans la première année. Drago Malfoy sera celui qui portera ces héritiers.

Un enfant… Harry sentit sa panique montée, mais il la retint assez aisément. Cela faisait un mois qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver… La panique était donc devenue une émotion familière… Une vieille amie… Une amie qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Son regard retourna sur Drago Malfoy et il prit une profonde respiration. Le blond était superbe… Il devrait être en mesure d'avoir une érection non? Hermione lui avait fait part de ce problème, à sa grande horreur, et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer une potion de désir pour le mettre dans l'ambiance… Mais, il ignorait pour quelle raison, ces potions ne fonctionnaient pas. Oh et puis, était-ce vraiment si étonnant? Il était capable de se défendre contre l'impérium… Son cerveau refusait d'être contrôlé, voilà tout.

Une plume lui fut alors tendu et il la prit avec autant de dextérité qu'il en était capable. Il devait signer ce contrat… Il devait le signer et accepter toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités dont il n'avait jamais voulu… Il n'avait pas le choix… Les Membres de la pureté et l'Ordre du Phénix devaient s'unir afin de vaincre Voldemort… Et, pour ensuite, créer un monde de paix après cette guerre. C'était chez les Membres de la pureté que les sorciers indécis et ceux qui ne voulaient plus être des mangemorts s'étaient réfugiés… L'ennemi de leur ennemi ne pouvait qu'être leur ami… Harry se résigna à signer le contrat et vit Drago Malfoy en faire de même. Mais, bordel! Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air aussi calme? Avait-il de la glace au lieu du sang?

- Parfait. Approuva Lucius Malfoy, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Effectivement. Renchérie Dumbledore. J'imagine que des félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour.

Lucius Malfoy hocha dignement la tête avant de tourner son regard dans la direction d'Harry. Le brun le fixa sans broncher. S'il montrait la moindre peur devant le patriarche, il savait qu'il l'utiliserait à son avantage… Et cela ne pouvait qu'être un foutu désastre. Lucius Malfoy tendit alors la main dans sa direction et Harry la prit sans enthousiasme.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry. Déclara-t-il.

()()()()

Harry se laissa choir avec lassitude sur le lit et enfouit aussitôt sa tête entre ses mains. Sourire à tous ces inconnus comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie avait été complètement exaspérant et fatigant. Cette journée ne pouvait-elle pas être fini? Un frisson de terreur le traversa en pensant à sa nuit de noce. Baiser Drago Malfoy… Une pensée qui ne l'avait jamais traversé. Qui aurait eu envie de faire l'amour à une personne aussi méprisable? Avec son arrogance, sa suffisance et sa froideur… Bordel! Comment était-il censé bander? Sérieusement? Pour tous ses partenaires, Harry avait éprouvé une vague forme d'affection et du respect. Il ne baisait pas des inconnus, ce n'était pas son style. Il aimait les beaux corps, bien évidemment, mais il aimait aussi les personnalités charmantes et intéressantes. En fait, un sens de l'humour l'attirait bien plus qu'une longue paire de jambes. Merde, il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Que fais-tu? Lui demanda glacialement Malfoy.

Harry releva brusquement la tête afin d'apercevoir le blond. Celui-ci le fixait avec une expression empli d'apathie et un zeste de dégoût. Oh super… Vraiment super…

- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant… Commença Harry, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Nous sommes censés faire un bébé.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de se lever. Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- Déshabille-toi. Ordonna l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'enlever ses vêtements. Malfoy en fit de même et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était vraiment magnifique… Sa peau blanche, ses mamelons roses, ses jambes interminables, sa chevelure qui tombait sur ses épaules… Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et remercia silencieusement sa bonne étoile. D'accord… Il allait peut-être arriver à bander finalement. Il s'approcha alors du blond et posa délicatement une main sur son visage. Il se pencha afin de l'embrasser et fronça les sourcils lorsque Malfoy le repoussa violemment.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, toi, que fais-tu? Siffla le blond.

- Nous sommes censés faire un bébé. Tu t'en souviens?

- Parce que les bébés arrivent lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un? Est-ce que tu crois encore à l'histoire de la cigogne?

Harry ouvrit stupidement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Malfoy roula des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos afin de se diriger sur le lit.

- J'ai juste besoin que tu éjacules en moi, Potter. Déclara-t-il froidement. Ne me touche pas hormis pour ce contact.

Le blond se mit alors s'appuya alors sur leur lit, lui présentant sa chute de reins. La bouche d'Harry dégringola et il se secoua la tête. Alors quoi? Il devait juste avoir une érection, enfourché Malfoy et puis voilà? Le blond n'avait même pas une minuscule érection. Il s'agissait d'un foutu viol!

- Malfoy, contrairement à tes idées préconçues, je n'ai pas l'intention d'agir comme un sauvage. Fit-il remarquer, en essayant vainement de ne pas laisser sa frustration transparaître.

- Potter, je n'ai pas le temps d'épargner ta sensibilité. Bande et baise-moi.

Harry crispa ses dents l'une contre l'autre et s'approcha du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Comment devait-il faire une chose pareille? Le sexe n'était pas censé ressembler à une exécution. Il n'était pas un putain de violeur! Il tourna violemment le blond dans sa direction et fixa durement les yeux gris écarquillés.

- Je ne suis pas un violeur. Cracha-t-il en mettant l'accent sur chaque mot. Je ne suis pas un animal. Alors, désolé pour ma "sensibilité", mais je préfère que mes partenaires soient consentants.

- Tu dois être en train de plaisanter. Ça fait partie du contrat. S'étrangla le blond.

- Alors dis à ce foutu contrat de bander et de te baiser.

Harry le relâcha violemment et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard en arrière avant de partir.

À suivre…

Vous avez trouvé ça comment? (Regard de chien battu)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry fixait le plafond sans véritablement le voir. Son âme bouillonnait… Chaque parcelle de son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que ses poings se serraient à ses côtés. Quel mariage… Merci Dumbledore… Il se secoua la tête face à cette pensée emplie d'amertume. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas obligé à se marier avec Malfoy. Il avait fait ce choix tout seul. Il avait choisi sa destinée et maintenant il devait l'accepter. Il affaissa furieusement son poing contre son lit, ses yeux plissés sous la colère. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Malfoy lui ordonnant de bander afin qu'il puisse le baiser. Il avait accepté d'être beaucoup de choses pour le monde sorcier… Il s'était sacrifié parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et, s'il devait le refaire, il agirait de la même façon… Mais, il n'était pas un animal et il n'était certainement pas un violeur. Baiser quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de lui n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça. Il se fichait éperdument que Malfoy lui dise "oui" avec la bouche, si son corps était tendu comme une flèche… Malfoy ne pourrait que souffrir alors que lui le pénétrait. Pas question. Il ne deviendrait pas un monstre uniquement parce que Malfoy ne voulait même pas essayer d'avoir un minimum de plaisir avec lui. Il se leva brusquement et se mit devant le miroir. Il était assez séduisant. Il n'était plus l'enfant maigrichon aux cheveux mal coiffés et aux lunettes rondes. Il avait grandi, il était musclé, ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, mais c'était bien moins pire qu'auparavant, il avait abandonné ses lunettes… Que voulait-il de plus de lui? Le détestait-il à ce point qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer couchant avec lui? Hé bien, il ne pouvait pas baiser avec quelqu'un qui le trouvait répugnant. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et mit sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Deux enfants… Son corps se crispa et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. S'il n'arrivait même pas à coucher avec Malfoy… Comment espérait-il élever des enfants ensembles? L'idée d'avoir des enfants ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait toujours voulu une famille… mais, des enfants avec _Malfoy_? Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux en se souvenant de la voix mielleuse de Lucius Malfoy lui expliquant calmement que les enfants étaient la fondation du lien familial dans la société sorcière. Sans une progéniture, le mariage n'était presque pas considéré comme étant valide. Pourquoi deux? Et si le premier mourrait? Il fallait avoir un enfant de rechange. Un rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche face à cette pensée. Lucius Malfoy n'avait peut-être pas formuler sa raison comme cela, mais c'était ce qu'il avait bien compris. Père et fils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un frisson glacé lui traversa l'épiderme à l'idée d'avoir un enfant comme Drago Malfoy. C'était un risque qu'il allait devoir prendre. Son rire tourna presque à l'hystérie en réalisant qu'il devrait d'abord être en mesure de baiser le dit Drago Malfoy avant de penser à leurs futurs enfants. Malgré lui, il eut une vision de la chute de reins offerte du blond. L'ancien Serpentard était attirant, c'était évident… Mais, lui était visiblement bien trop répugnant pour que le blond accepte de s'abaisser à être effleuré par lui. Non, il devait juste bander comme un cheval et commencer à donner des coups de boutoir. Cette pensée était absolument dégoûtante. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne pouvait pas comprendre que la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça? S'ils n'arrivaient même pas à s'entendre sur le point sexuelle, comment allaient-ils diriger ensemble?

Ses poings se crispèrent dans sa chevelure et il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non… Cette relation devait fonctionner… Ce gouvernement devait fonctionner… C'était grâce à l'union de leurs deux parties que Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient été repoussés aux frontières de l'Angleterre. Bien évidemment, Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas… Mais, cela prouvait à quel point son partie était faible s'il avait pu être mis dehors de l'Angleterre. Sans les membres de la pureté, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner cette guerre. Il fallait donc les rendre minimalement heureux et les faire se sentir en sécurité… Mais, c'était le côté de la lumière qui était en majorité… Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était le Premier Ministre et non Malfoy. Tout reposait sur leur union… Ils devaient faire croire au peuple que le côté de la lumière et les membres de la pureté pouvaient cohabiter ensembles et même tomber amoureux. Une grimace déforma le visage d'Harry en pensant à l'entrevue qu'il allait devoir accorder à la gazette du sorcier… Oh et puis merde alors… Il se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'il devait réussir à avoir l'air amoureux de Drago Malfoy.

()()()()

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'une femme essayait vainement de lui passer de la poudre sur le visage afin que son visage ne luise pas devant les caméras. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Malfoy qui semblait, bien évidemment, aussi frais qu'une rose. Merlin comme il détestait ce type. Alors quoi? Il s'était tout simplement couché après leur "magnifique" nuit de noces? Il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pessimiste à l'idée de leur mariage infernal? N'était-ce pas absolument extraordinaire? Les yeux gris de Malfoy se posèrent sur lui et le blond se leva gracieusement, avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Il se saisit alors de sa cravate, l'arrangeant calmement.

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser? Demanda-t-il sereinement aux maquilleuses.

- Pas de problème! Nous avons terminé de toute façon!

Malfoy les regarda partir et lui jeta un regard mauvais dès qu'elles eurent disparu. Harry fronça les sourcils tout en se levant de sa chaise. Il préférait être debout face à Malfoy. C'était assez ridicule, mais le fait d'être plus grand que le blond lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur la conversation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment, mais une illusion était toujours pratique.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un ayant vécu une nuit de noce incroyable, Potter. Siffla le blond.

- Je suis désolé… Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir ton visage radieux. Répliqua froidement Harry.

- Alors quoi? Tu veux montrer au monde sorcier que nous avons déjà des problèmes dans notre mariage? À quel point notre union aura-t-elle l'air forte?

Bien que la voix du blond lui tombait sincèrement sur les nerfs, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Il avait bien accepté de jouer le jeu en se mariant avec l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'allait pas être celui qui échouerait dans cette mission. Ils devaient avoir l'air du couple le plus heureux de la Terre, pas de problème. Il pouvait jouer le jeu. Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille délicate de son époux et vit les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquiller avant que celui-ci ne lui lance un regard mauvais.

- Je peux jouer l'amoureux transi sans problème. Rétorqua Harry.

- Mais, tu es incapable de bander. Fit remarquer malicieusement Malfoy.

- Je suis capable de bander. Il me faut juste le bon partenaire.

Les yeux gris se voilèrent de rage et Harry fut entièrement satisfait de voir qu'une lueur d'humiliation était même apparu. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à se sentir comme de la merde. Cela aurait été complètement injuste. L'une des mains du blond se posèrent sur sa poitrine, et, malgré lui, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Toujours incapable de faire ton devoir. S'énerva le blond.

- Je me suis marié avec toi. Je pense que j'ai fait mon foutu devoir.

- Tant que nous n'avons pas un enfant, ce mariage est une farce aux yeux des sangs purs.

Au moment où Harry allait lui lancer une réplique sanglante, un assistant vint leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient se diriger vers la salle d'entrevue. L'ancien Griffondor relâcha alors son époux lui présentant moqueusement son bras. Avec un sourire glacial, le blond s'en saisit. Harry s'obligea alors à afficher un énorme sourire dès qu'il vit les journalistes. L'assistant leur montra alors le canapé dans lequel ils devaient s'asseoir, et Harry s'empressa de s'exécuter. Son regard vit rapidement les cinq caméras qui avaient déjà commencés à les bombarder. Il passa une main rassurante autour de la taille de Malfoy alors que celui-ci posait une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Le parfait petit couple. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le journaliste qui les fixait avec un sourire carnassier. Oui… Il s'agissait de la performance de sa foutue vie.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Merci Monsieur Harrison. Répondit élégamment Malfoy.

Harry hocha fermement la tête et le blond tourna un sourire lumineux dans sa direction. Une part de lui détestait le fait qu'il venait de remarquer que Malfoy avait des fossettes. Cela le rendait presque humain…

- Alors… Comment se passe votre première journée d'hommes mariés? Demanda avec intérêt le journaliste.

- Magnifique. Déclara Malfoy. La cérémonie était absolument comme nous l'avions imaginé.

- Sans oublier la nuit de noces. Approuva Harry avec un énorme sourire.

Le journaliste ainsi que Malfoy eurent un petit rire bien que le blond lui lança un regard haineux. Il était le foutu Premier Ministre, enfin dans une semaine, il était évident qu'il allait devoir apprendre à être confortable en public. Il était hors de question que Malfoy soit celui qui parle en permanence devant le grand public. Il savait que le blond le voyait comme un idiot, mais il avait bien l'intention de gouverner. Il n'allait pas être la marionnette des membres de la pureté.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant. Remarqua le journaliste. Le monde sorcier se demande… Comment avez-vous donc fait pour tomber amoureux? Votre histoire fascine le monde entier! Un Roméo et Juliette version moderne!

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette comparaison. Rétorqua calmement Malfoy. Roméo et Juliette n'avait pas de contrôle sur leur destinée… Leur amour était puissant, mais ils n'ont jamais véritablement pu être ensemble. Harry et moi sommes différents… Notre amour est assez fort pour changer le monde sorcier… pour que nous puissions être ensembles, nous avons changé les choses.

Wow… Quelle manière subtile de dire au monde sorcier qu'ils étaient les plus puissants et les plus influents personnages de ce foutu pays. Harry eut un minuscule sourire avant de laisser sa main remonter jusqu'à la chevelure blonde. Il passa délicatement ses doigts près de l'oreille de l'ancien Serpentard et celui-ci se tourna dans sa direction.

- Après tout, j'aurais été prêt à combattre les cieux pour te tenir dans mes bras. Déclara le brun, un sourire en coin fermement accroché à son visage.

Les yeux gris le fusillèrent glacialement bien que le blond semblait sur le point de l'étrangler. Harry venait de dire, sans la moindre ambigüité, qu'il était celui qui avait le pouvoir dans leur relation. Malfoy allait probablement l'étrangler, mais il s'en fichait. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne la marionnette du blond. L'épouser était la dernière décision que l'on prenait contre son gré. Il avait bien l'intention d'avoir le pouvoir.

- Moi, j'ai combattu pour être avec toi, mon amour. Souffla Malfoy.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun ferma les yeux alors que son cerveau était en ébullition. Sérieusement? Il était prêt à l'embrasser devant un inconnu, mais pas dans leur chambre à coucher? C'était quoi son foutu problème? Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Harry aperçut le regard fasciné du journaliste.

- Quel passion! Il devrait y avoir une pièce de théâtre sur la force de votre amour!

Oui, Harry était bien d'accord. Sauf qu'il espérait que cette pièce parlerait plutôt des sacrifices et de la douleur que ce foutu "amour" leur avait emmené respectivement. Malheureusement, personne ne pourrait jamais être mis au courant des circonstances de leur union. Ils avaient fait un choix pour le monde sorcier… Et Harry, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne voyait pas comment ils allaient bien pouvoir survivre ensembles.

- Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, quelle est la première chose qui vous a séduit chez Monsieur Malfoy?

- Merlin, comme c'est difficile!

Oui incroyablement difficile, puisque Malfoy était loin d'être son type. Les beautés glaciales ne l'avaient jamais attirés.

- Son sens de l'honneur, son amour pour sa famille, sa fierté… Et puis, personne ne peut oublier ses fossettes.

Il sentit Malfoy se raidir dans ses bras et tourner des yeux étonnés dans sa direction. Harry appuya brièvement son front contre celui de son époux et il sentit la main du blond caresser légèrement sa cuisse.

- Et vous Monsieur Malfoy?

- Son courage, son sens de la justice, son envie de protéger tout le monde… Sans oublier ses muscles d'acier.

Malgré lui, Harry éclata de rire alors que Malfoy lui lançait un regard vaguement amusé. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, mais si seulement Malfoy et lui avaient véritablement pu s'entendre… Leur mariage aurait-il eu une chance de marcher? Il se secoua la tête. Probablement pas.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 3**

Harry s'assit calmement sur la chaise de la cuisine, attendant que Malfoy se décide à venir le rejoindre. L'entrevue avec le journaliste n'avait pas été un total désastre, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le plus difficile avait été de le convaincre de l'intensité de leurs sentiments et de leur passion presque incandescente. Un reniflement ironique se fit entendre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Une passion brûlante? Malfoy et lui? Comment le monde sorcier arrivait-il à avaler cette histoire? Ils s'étaient royalement détesté durant leurs années d'étude et maintenant, ta dam, ils seraient follement tombés amoureux sur un champ de bataille? Il avait suffi qu'il plonge dans ses magnifiques yeux argentés et le tour était joué? Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils être aussi naïfs? Ou était-ce lui qui avait perdu toute son innocence amoureuse? Il était à peu près convaincu que de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un demandait bien plus qu'un simple regard. Et puis, est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? Ce qui comptait était que les gens croyaient en leur histoire et, par conséquent, croyaient que les membres de la pureté et le côté de la lumière pouvaient s'entendre grâce à un miracle. Il vit à peine Malfoy s'asseoir en face de main, ses papiers fermement en main. Harry sentit aussitôt son corps se crisper. Ils allaient devoir choisir leurs 24 ministres et il pouvait aisément deviner que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Harry comprenait qu'il devait y inclure des membres de la pureté, mais comment pouvait-il construire un gouvernement en ayant continuellement peur que l'un d'eux le poignarde dans le dos? Il roula des yeux face à cette pensée. Comme le disait si bien Maugrey "Vigilance constante" voilà tout.

- Dumbledore ne fera pas partie de ce gouvernement. Déclara d'emblée Malfoy, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard.

Harry sursauta violemment avant de poser une main ferme sur la table.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, **je** suis le Premier Ministre… Siffla-t-il. Prends au moins la peine de me regarder si tu veux me donner des ordres.

À sa grande exaspération, Malfoy roula des yeux avant de les lever dans sa direction. Pensait-il qu'il n'était qu'un pantin à qui il pouvait donner des ordres? Il avait intérêt à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Il n'était la marionnette de personne. Plus jamais.

- Dumbledore ne peut pas faire partie de nos ministres. Élabora Malfoy.

- Pourquoi?

- Il me semblerait que la réponse est évidente, non?

Il le prenait pour un imbécile et ne prenait même pas la peine de lui cacher ce fait… Ses yeux gris le dévisageaient avec une indifférence glacée alors que ses lèvres fines étaient tordus en une grimace de condescendance. Sérieusement? Il pensait qu'il pouvait lui donner une réponse aussi vague et ne pas en souffrir les conséquences.

- Dumbledore fera partie de nos Ministres. Déclara-t-il d'un ton final.

- Non. Répliqua le blond.

- Explique-toi, sans la moue de supériorité, et je prendrais _en considération _tes opinions.

Les traits du blond se durcirent, mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait épousé Drago Malfoy, selon le souhait des membres de la pureté, mais il n'allait pas être sa marionnette. Il n'allait pas lui obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Il était le Premier Ministre. Si Malfoy voulait être son bras droit, il n'avait pas intérêt à le traiter comme un imbécile.

- Parfait, Potter… Puisque tu es incapable de faire ce raisonnement tout seul, permets-moi de t'éclairer. Tu es le Premier Ministre.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de cela.

- Alors, tu dois donner les ordres… prendre toutes les décisions…

- Viens en aux faits.

Un éclair de mauvais humeur traversa les yeux gris et Harry en put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il verrait rarement les fossettes de Malfoy. Les seules choses qui rendaient le visage du blond vaguement humain. Ses traits étaient si parfaits… si lisses… Il en semblait presque robotique… ou froid comme la glace… N'était-ce pas absolument terrifiant comme expression? Il en avait la certitude.

- Tu es habitué à obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore, si tu le laisses devenir un de tes ministres, tu lui obéiras encore une fois. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. Crois-moi, il en est parfaitement conscient. Il aura trop de pouvoir dans ce gouvernement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et il pencha la tête de côté. Une part de lui devait admettre que Malfoy avait raison. Se voyait-il vraiment refuser d'obéir à Dumbledore? Ils étaient rarement en désaccord, certes… mais, si un jour cela arrivait? Qui l'emporterait? Dumbledore était un peu comme son parent, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer lui désobéir. Il se comporterait donc comme un soldat alors qu'il était devenu le commandant…

- Le pouvoir de Dumbledore dans le gouvernement ne peut pas être aussi puissant. Les membres de la pureté ne l'accepteront pas… Et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir l'air faible alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'ait pas mort. Si Dumbledore et toi aviez soudainement un problème… il pourrait monter un coup d'état contre toi.

- Il ne ferait jamais ça. Répliqua froidement le brun.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Contrecarra Malfoy. Il peut venir te demander des faveurs si cela lui chante, mais ne lui donne pas plus de pouvoirs qu'il en a déjà. La personne la plus puissante du monde sorcier doit être **toi**.

L'ancien Griffondor se mit à tambouriner ses doigts contre la table, les pensées en tumulte. Il avait toujours imaginé Dumbledore à ses côtés, le guidant dans son rôle de Premier Ministre… Il eut une grimace face à sa pensée. Inconsciemment, il avait mis le vieil homme dans un rôle plus élevé que le sien… Et cela prouvait exactement ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire. Il savait que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas monter un coup d'État contre lui, mais il devait être celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir. Les sorciers ne devaient pas le voir comme un pantin. Ils devaient avoir confiance en lui… Surtout, dans leur situation. Un leader fort était nécessaire.

- Ton père ne peut pas faire partie de notre gouvernement.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Fit remarquer placidement Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, s'étonnant du calme apparent du blond. Il était évident que Lucius Malfoy s'attendait à avoir un rôle signifiant dans ce gouvernement. Drago n'avait-il pas la moindre loyauté familiale envers lui? Le blond lui lança un regard éloquent tout en croisant gracieusement les mains sur la table.

- Nous lui donnerons un titre sans pouvoir, mais qui semble important. Cela ne lui fera pas plaisir, mais au moins nous ne l'humilierons pas. Si je pense que Dumbledore est dangereux… Imagine ce que je peux penser de mon père.

- Malfoy… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser de moi, Potter, **j'ai** choisi ce destin. Personne ne m'a obligé à t'épouser et personne n'aurait pu m'obliger à le faire. J'ai approuvé chaque mot du contrat qui nous lie. J'ai bien l'intention de régner sur l'Angleterre et d'être un bon chef politique. Pour l'instant, ce dont les sorciers ont besoin est un gouvernement fort. Il n'est pas question que celui-ci soit divisé par un ministre désirant trop de pouvoirs.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête. Le visage de Malfoy se détendit légèrement, remarquant que ses intentions étaient au moins claires. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que le blond semblait décidé à vouloir le contrôler, mais au moins Harry pouvait affirmer que son époux était loin d'être un imbécile.

- Ron et Hermione feront partie de notre gouvernement. Déclara Harry, d'une voix sans appel.

Une grimace déforma le visage du blond, mais il ne protesta pas. Le brun en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de personnes auxquelles il faisait confiance. Il n'avait aucune confiance envers Drago Malfoy. Et il aurait été complètement idiot d'en avoir.

- Je pense que nos ministres devraient être séparés en 12 équipes… travaillant ainsi deux par deux. Poursuivit l'ancien Griffondor.

- Je vois. Granger et Weasley travailleraient-ils ensemble?

Harry secoua fermement la tête, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que Ron s'empresserait de lui arracher les yeux pour sa décision. Si lui ne faisait pas confiance aux membres de la pureté, Ron était prêt à tous les mettre à Azkaban. Hermione était tout de même un plus ouverte…

- Non, je pense qu'il serait plus adéquat si nous choisissions 12 membres du côtés de la lumière et 12 membres du côté des membres de la pureté et que nous les mettions ensemble.

Malfoy cligna des yeux, montrant clairement sa surprise face à sa suggestion. Et oui, il n'était pas un complet imbécile qui refusait de voir le bon côté des choses.

- Notre force vient de notre unité. Poursuivit Harry. Nous devons montrer au monde sorcier que nous pouvons travailler ensemble… que nous pouvons forger des liens sans nous entre-tuer… Ainsi, il y aura moins de risque pour qu'un mouvement comme celui des mangemorts n'apparaisse.

Parce que le problème n'était pas Voldemort… Pas véritablement… Le mage noir n'était qu'un homme… Comment avait-il réussi à convaincre une grande partie de la population sorcière de le suivre? Cela montrait un profond mal être dans le cœur des sorciers, non? Pour qu'un tel mouvement apparaisse et que personne ne soit surpris. Il n'y avait pas eu que des fous dans le côté de Voldemort… il y avait eu des gens sensés et puissants… Ils avaient tout de même décider de suivre un malade mental. Il y avait une raison pour cela… Et cette raison était qu'ils devaient s'être sentis… lésés… mal compris… Il était hors de question qu'un nouveau mouvement comme celui-ci apparaisse.

- D'accord. Approuva Malfoy. Je propose Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini…

Il énuméra plusieurs autres noms et Harry hocha la tête à certains moments et refusa à d'autres. Ils pouvaient s'entendre sans s'entre-tuer… Leur union était ce qui tenait le monde sorcier en place… Ils devaient être en mesure de s'entendre…

()()()()

Harry enleva rapidement ses vêtements et un frisson d'horreur le traversa en réalisant qu'il allait devoir se rendre dans la chambre de son "époux". Il ne pouvait pas baiser Malfoy. Comment allait-il faire pour bander? Bordel! Combien de temps ce dilemme allait-il durer? Ils avaient réussi, de peine et de misère, à choisir leurs ministres et à faire les équipes… Ce moment n'aurait-il pas dû être plus difficile que le fait de faire l'amour? Coucher avec quelqu'un ne demandait même pas de réfléchir. Il s'agissait d'un simple mouvement de corps… d'un moment de plaisir et de jouissance… Bien évidemment, il s'agissait du moment le plus difficile pour eux. Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques. À sa grande surprise, Malfoy entra dans sa chambre, portant une simple robe de chambre blanche. Ses cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient aux épaules, étaient vaguement humides et ses grands yeux gris regardèrent son corps de haut en bas. Harry ne fit aucun effort pour se couvrir, malgré son malaise. D'accord, il ne portait qu'un boxer, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si le blond avait décidé de pénétrer dans sa chambre sans cogner. Sans un mot, l'ancien Serpentard laissa sa robe de chambre tomber au sol, révélant son corps nu à ses yeux. Harry le regarda calmement des pieds à la tête, se faisant violence pour ne pas montrer la moindre réaction face au corps sublime qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Oui… un corps magnifique qui n'avait pas la moindre érection…

- Malfoy… Commença-t-il.

- Nous avons des bébés à faire. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Potter.

Harry crispa ses dents l'une contre l'autre avant de s'approcher rapidement du blond. Il posa les mains autour de la taille délicate et il sentit le corps du blond se tendre contre lui. Merde… Ce simple contact avait suffi pour dégoûter le blond et il était censé le baiser? Bordel!

- Non. Siffla Harry, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- Est-ce que je vais véritablement devoir me rabaisser à te toucher afin que tu bandes, Potter? S'énerva glacialement le blond.

Rabaisser… Wow… N'était-ce pas magnifique? Le toucher était une façon de le rabaisser? Mais quel était son foutu problème?

- Toucher quelqu'un n'est pas se rabaisser. Grogna Harry. Que faisais-tu avec tes anciens amants?

Une lueur étrange traversa les yeux gris et le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je les touchais parce que j'en avais envie. Déclara froidement Malfoy. Je ne veux pas être obligé…

- Je ne t'oblige **à rien**. Retourne dans ta chambre.

- Oh pour l'amour de… Nous devons faire un enfant! S'énerva le blond. Comment sommes-nous censés faire cela si tu es aussi têtu?

- Je suis têtu!? S'étrangla Harry.

Malfoy hocha vigoureusement la tête, le visage tendu sous l'exaspération. Harry se pencha alors afin de l'embrasser et le blond, comme il s'y attendait, recula brusquement, visiblement dégoûté.

- C'est **toi** qui ne fais aucun effort. Cracha le brun. C'est **toi** qui veut rendre notre vie sexuelle stérile et insatisfaisante!

Le blond le fixa, la bouche ouverte, et Harry en profita pour se rhabiller précipitamment.

- Je ne suis pas un violeur. Je ne suis pas une bête. Je ne suis pas une machine. Sois tu l'acceptes et nous arriverons à faire ce bébé, sois tu prends ton foutu contrat et tu le mets là où je pense.

Harry sortit alors rapidement de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry cogna violemment à la porte de son meilleur ami, ignorant complètement où il pouvait aller à cette heure. Hermione était marié à Théodore Nott et il était convaincu que l'ancien Serpentard n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir débarquer, pratiquement en furie, dans leur maison. Il eut à peine à attendre quelques secondes avant que son meilleur ami ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas fixer le torse du roux… et donc regarder les cicatrices qui zigzaguaient sur sa peau blanche. Un frisson de terreur le traversa en se souvenant de ces 10 jours où Ron avait été capturé par les mangemorts… 10 jours… cela semblait si insignifiant… ce n'était même pas deux semaines… Pourtant, chaque minute lui avait donné l'impression de durer une éternité… Une horrible éternité où il ignorait complètement quel était le sort de son meilleur ami… de l'une des seules personnes à qui il faisait entièrement confiance… Oui, il ne voulait pas penser à ces 10 putains de jours…

- Rentre. Lui ordonna fermement Ron.

Le roux lui tourna le dos et Harry put fixer les marques qui se trouvaient sur celui-ci. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il accepter de faire autant de mal à une autre personne sans même cligner des yeux? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il y prendre du plaisir? Une grimace explicite se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant au mot "plaisir". Il ne voulait pas penser à Malfoy et à son incapacité à le voir comme un partenaire sexuel digne de ce nom. Non… Il ne pouvait qu'être une bête qui lui faisait un enfant. Après tout, comment le grand Drago Malfoy pouvait-il se rabaisser à être touché par Harry Potter, l'orphelin pathétique et malpropre. Un éclair de rage lui traversa l'estomac et il se laissa choir sans ménagement sur le canapé de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui tendit aussitôt un verre de scotch qu'il avala sans préambule. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas dire "non" indéfiniment. Il pouvait parler autant qu'il le voulait, mais il avait tout de même signer un contrat… Et il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que l'alliance entre les membres de la pureté et le côté de la lumière dépendait de sa relation avec Malfoy.

- Il ne veut pas que je le touche. Commença rageusement Harry.

- Ça m'étonne… Il doit savoir qu'il faut que vous fassiez un enfant…

- Il veut que je le baise et non que je le touche. L'interrompit le brun.

Ron s'assit à côté de lui, le regard dans le vide et un verre à la main. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, ses pensées en tumulte. Comment pouvait-il se rabaisser au rang d'animal? Comment pouvait-il accepter de devenir un violeur? Pourquoi Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas accepter qu'ils pouvaient prendre du plaisir? Était-il donc si repoussant aux yeux du blond? Il admettait, sans le moindre problème, que Malfoy n'était pas du tout son genre. Le style "prince des glaces" ne l'avait jamais attiré. Les beautés aristocratiques et snob n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il avait toujours préféré les visages plus mignons et plus agréables… Les rayons de soleil qui, par un sourire, arrivaient à illuminer la pièce… Malfoy était loin d'être un rayon de soleil. Il semblait plutôt être de la neige fraîchement tombée… Certaines personnes adoraient ce type inaccessible, mais pas lui… Alors, oui… Baiser Malfoy n'avait jamais été dans ses plans… Mais, il était capable de faire un putain d'effort! Il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour donner l'impression au blond qu'il n'était pas assez attirant pour lui plaire! De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à la même courtoisie de la part du blond. Il détestait vraiment sa vie en ce moment…

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que tu le touches?

- Parce que je suis répugnant, bien évidemment. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur des critères du grand Drago Malfoy.

Ron lui lança un regard étrangement vide qui lui donna l'envie de lever les mains en signe de paix.

- Ça n'a pas de sens… ce que tu dis. Se contenta de lui faire remarquer le roux.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Son meilleur ami but une bonne gorgée de son scotch avant de croiser les mains sur son estomac, regardant avec intérêt le feu dans sa cheminée.

- Malfoy n'est pas stupide… si cela ne lui faisait rien, hormis vaguement le dégoûter, il t'aurait touché. Il sait que vous devez avoir un enfant pour être vu comme un véritable couple dans les yeux des sangs-purs.

- De toute évidence, son dégoût est bien trop puissant.

- Non. Le sexe… c'est juste du sexe. Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais lui demander quel est son problème.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lui demander quel était son problème? Aussi simple que cela? Et Malfoy, bien évidemment, lui répondrait joyeusement sans lui taper sur les nerfs? Il en doutait fort. Son meilleur ami roula des yeux avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

- Peut-être qu'il est vierge et qu'il ne sait pas comment baiser. Poursuivit le roux. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait violer. Peut-être qu'il a vu une scène de viol. Tu ne sais pas, alors ne juge pas.

Le brun était… à court de mot. Ses poings se serrèrent à ses côtés en pensant aux paroles de Ron. Il avait tout simplement assumé que Malfoy était un enfoiré sans même se dire qu'il avait peut-être vécu une expérience… ou qu'il n'avait vécu aucune expérience… Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait? Absolument rien. Mais, Malfoy aurait dû lui en parler, si une de ses explications était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas le deviner tout seul. Il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées.

- Il est quand même un enfoiré.

- Bien évidemment, c'est Malfoy. Approuva son meilleur ami. S'il était soudainement un agneau, j'aurais peur.

- Tu es tellement gentil, Ron… Un vrai cœur en sucre.

Le roux poussa un grognement qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Harry se contenta de se secouer la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Son sourire disparut rapidement en pensant à son époux. Ron avait raison… Il devait avoir une conversation avec Malfoy. Ils devaient coucher ensemble… Mais, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne ses principes… Il ne deviendrait pas un violeur… Il devait donc comprendre pourquoi le blond était aussi… il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer ce que l'ancien Serpentard était.

- J'allais t'envoyer un communiqué officiel, mais puisque je suis déjà ici… Je t'annonce que tu vas être le Ministre de la Justice. Déclara Harry.

- Hourra. Siffla sarcastiquement le roux.

- Avec Blaise Zabini.

Ron, qui avait les yeux fermés, les rouvrit brusquement. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent férocement sur lui, montrant clairement son mécontentement. Harry l'ignora avec superbe.

- Je veux travailler seul. Cracha l'ancien Griffondor.

- Et je voudrais être célibataire. Rétorqua le brun. Comme tu peux le voir, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

- Je ne connais même pas ce Zabini. Je ne veux pas travailler avec lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui, mais bon… Malfoy semble lui faire confiance et je dois essayer de lui faire plaisir de temps en temps. C'est l'amour de ma vie après tout… Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et toutes ses conneries.

- Ne me demande pas d'être gentil avec un type que je ne connais pas.

- Je ne te demande rien, hormis de faire ton travail.

Il vit la mâchoire de Ron se crisper et il ne put que pousser un léger soupir. Il savait que le roux allait faire son travail… S'il traumatisait complètement Zabini, cela ne le concernait en rien. Malfoy avait été celui qui avait insisté pour mettre ce type comme Ministre de la Justice. Il n'avait qu'à vivre avec les conséquences… et les séquelles psychologiques que Blaise Zabini allaient recevoir.

- Vous devez faire un enfant, Harry. Ce n'est pas un bonus, mais bien une nécessité.

- Ouais… Je le sais ça… Mais, ce n'est… pas évident.

-Hum…

- Imagine-toi avec un enfant.

Le regard empli d'horreur que lui lança son meilleur ami fut une réponse en tant que telle. Il était… tout de même prêt à faire un enfant. Enfin il l'espérait… Pouvait-on être prêt à accueillir un enfant qui allait avoir l'ADN de Drago Malfoy? Il passa une main désespérée dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. Il allait bien devoir retourner chez lui et accepter de parler à son époux… Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Malfoy… Il ignorait si l'une des hypothèses que Ron avait énoncé était vrai… mais, il savait que le blond ne voulait pas qu'ils aient la moindre intimité physique… et il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette foutue situation.

()()()()

Drago se remit à faire les cent pas, attendant fébrilement que Potter se décide à revenir dans leur demeure. Sérieusement? Comment les médias allaient-ils réagir s'ils apprenaient que son cher "mari" quittait déjà le domaine familiale alors qu'ils n'étaient mariés que depuis 2 jours? Un frisson de honte le traversa et il ferma péniblement les yeux. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Potter avait, certes, plusieurs défauts, mais la stupidité n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Il pouvait donc lui faire minimalement confiance. Le blond se jeta un regard dans le miroir, fixant intensément sa silhouette. Il était magnifique pourtant… N'était-ce pas suffisant pour cet idiot de Potter? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi… difficile… Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres face à cette pensée. Bien évidemment que Potter était difficile… Est-ce que le brun avait déjà été autre chose? Il ne pouvait jamais faire ce qu'on attendait de lui… Il était absolument insupportable…

Le blond passa délicatement une main sur sa peau blanche avant de la laisser retomber avec un soupir. Il était peut-être magnifique, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de Potter. Avant leurs fiançailles, le brun s'était toujours affiché avec des hommes charmants, souriants et amicales. Tout son contraire… Oh et puis merde alors! Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son physique qui faisait que Potter refusait de le baiser… Ses dents se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et il maudit silencieusement le brun pour sa… quoi? Sa noblesse de cœur? Sa gentillesse d'âme? Son héroïsme pathétique? Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait blâmer… mais il le faisait avec énormément de satisfaction… Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus le choix… Il allait devoir toucher Harry Potter et il détestait cette idée.

Il faillit pousser un grognement de colère et fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de lancer quelque chose contre le mur. Il détestait le sexe. Non, il s'agissait d'un mot bien trop fort, mais… Merlin tout puissant, le sexe était si ennuyant… Ou probablement c'était lui qui n'était pas doué comme le lui avait si bien dit un de ses anciens amants. Cette fois-ci, il poussa un sifflement de rage en pensant à cet enfoiré de Grégory.

Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à ce type qui s'était contenté de lui dire la vérité? Oui, il était ennuyant au lit. Oui, il ne suffisait pas de le toucher pour avoir un orgasme. Oui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Sérieusement? Où était-il censé mettre ses mains? Qu'était-il censé faire de sa bouche? Il détestait embrasser. Merlin comme il détestait embrasser. Il y avait-il quelque chose de plus répugnant que de savoir que tous les germes et les bactéries d'un inconnu se retrouvaient entre ses lèvres? Tout la bave qui venait dans sa bouche, menaçant de l'étouffer… Un frisson de pure horreur le traversa en pensant à cette horrible pratique. Oui, il détestait embrasser.

Être touché par quelqu'un ne le dérangeait peut-être pas tant que ça, mais il détestait toucher. Où devait-il mettre ses mains? Devait-il pincer le mamelon? Le caresser? Le rouler entre ses doigts? Combien de temps devait-il masturber son amant? Une minute? 10 minutes? Bordel, après quelques secondes il trouvait cela ennuyeux et voulait que cela soit fini.

Alors oui… le sexe était extraordinairement ennuyeux en ce qui le concernait… Et il avait pleinement conscience qu'il était loin d'être une bête du sexe… Il savait qu'il avait autant de passion qu'une roche et qu'il était aussi sensuel qu'une plante… Alors, pourquoi Potter devait-il l'humilier en lui demandant d'être sexuel? Pourquoi devait-il lui rappeler qu'il était absolument pathétique? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'accepter comme il était?

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 5**

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer de subtils regards en direction de Malfoy. Bon, il était fort probable que ses regards étaient loin d'être subtils, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ils s'évertuaient à écrire à chaque membre de leur gouvernement, afin de leur annoncer leur nouvelle place, et ils faisaient leur possible pour ne pas se parler. Harry ne savait pas par où commencer cette conversation. Il y avait une possibilité que Ron ait raison… peut-être que Malfoy n'agissait pas comme un enfoiré uniquement pour être un enfoiré. Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait sa vie… pas en détail. Peut-être que sa première fois avait été catastrophique. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais eu de première fois… S'il était vierge, bien que cela l'étonnerait énormément, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer de ne pas vouloir perdre sa virginité avec un type qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié. Il devait essayer d'être minimalement compréhensif… même s'il avait envie de le secouer férocement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû lui parler. Quel genre de "couple" pouvaient-ils bien être s'ils ne communiquaient pas? Leur union, même si elle n'était pas basée sur l'amour et la passion, devrait au moins être bâti sur la compréhension et l'honnêteté… Enfin, il l'espérait que cela pourrait aller dans cette direction. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, mais Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux dans sa direction. Oh vraiment? Super… Ses doigts se mirent à tambouriner sur la table de leur salle à manger, mais le blond continua à l'ignorer comme si de rien n'était. Comment pouvait-on espérer qu'il soit patient avec un tel type pour mari? N'était-ce pas trop lui demandé?

- Malfoy… J'aimerais que nous parlions. Déclara-t-il aussi aimablement que possible.

- À quel propos, Potter? Répliqua froidement le blond. Il y a plusieurs sujets que nous pourrions aborder.

Les yeux gris de l'ancien Serpentard plongèrent dans les siens et Harry leva un sourcil en voyant la rage glacée qui brûlaient dans ceux-ci. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter une telle réaction? Bordel! Mais à quoi Dumbledore avait-il pensé en l'entrainant dans ce foutu mariage? N'aurait-il pas pu choisir un autre membre influent des membres de la pureté? Malfoy était aussi agréable qu'un chien ayant la rage! C'était absolument insupportable!

- Nous pourrions commencer par discuter de la supposée raison que tu as pour être aussi en colère. Rétorqua furieusement le brun.

À sa grande surprise, les yeux de Malfoy se glacèrent davantage. Et les poings d'Harry se crispèrent sur la table. Sérieusement? Il se permettait d'avoir une telle attitude alors que lui essayait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, d'arranger leur union? Il allait répondre à ses efforts en l'envoyant promener? Incroyable… Il était très difficile de croire aux paroles de Ron à cet instant. Malfoy n'avait nullement l'air d'avoir le moindre problème… Il semblait juste être un véritable enfoiré.

- Tu as disparu de notre maison en plein milieu de la nuit… Tu refuses de faire ton devoir conjugal… Et tu **oses** me demander quel est mon problème? S'étrangla le blond.

- J'ai _disparu_ en plein milieu de la nuit pour ne pas t'étrangler! S'énerva Harry. Je ne _refuse_ pas de faire mon devoir conjugal! Tu rends la chose impossible!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement? Demanda hautainement Malfoy. Je me suis offert à toi. Tu ne peux pas m'en demander plus.

- Le sexe n'est pas censé être aussi… froid… désagréable… répugnant. Asséna Harry.

- Il y a une raison pourquoi cela s'appelle un **devoir**. Cracha le blond. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire!

Harry était incroyablement tenté de l'étrangler, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait expliquer cela aux membres de la pureté sans que l'alliance tombe à l'eau. Malfoy se redressa alors impétueusement, ses yeux gris le fusillant sans ménagement. Il était superbe. Tout le monde pouvait le voir… Mais, sa beauté n'appartenait qu'à son apparence. Merlin, il était vraiment un enfoiré.

- Es-tu vierge? Cracha-t-il, voulant tout de même suivre le conseil de son meilleur ami.

Le regard dédaigneux que lui lança le blond le fit grimacer sous l'humiliation. Et voilà ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il essayait d'être vaguement gentil avec Malfoy. Humiliation après humiliation. Une autre personne que le blond aurait pu être plus… sensible? Compréhensible? Humaine? Mais, Malfoy était exactement ce qu'il semblait être. Glacial et inhumain… Sa beauté était aussi aveuglante que la neige fraichement tombée… et aussi froide également… Sa beauté était parfaite… aucun humain n'était parfait. Il ressemblait plus à un robot qu'à un être fait de chair et de sang.

- Bien évidemment que je ne suis pas vierge. Devrais-je te dire mon itinéraire sexuel? Siffla le blond.

- Pardonne-moi d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme un enfoiré. Répondit rageusement Harry, se redressant à son tour.

Une part de lui était extrêmement heureux de voir Malfoy redresser la tête afin de le regarder. D'accord, il le dépassait d'à peine un front, mais il voulait être… Oh est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? L'ancien Serpentard posa une main délicate sur sa hanche, ses lèvres fines se pinçant sous l'irritation.

- Je n'agis pas comme un enfoiré. J'essaye de faire mon devoir, voilà tout. Siffla-t-il. C'est toi qui t'amuses à tout compliquer.

- En quoi est-ce que le sexe est compliqué!? S'énerva Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois transformer cette activité. qui est censée emmener du plaisir, en une foutue corvée!?

- Quoi Potter? Tu veux que nous ayons du plaisir ensemble? J'ignorais que notre relation était aussi amicale.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin! Tu fais exprès d'être aussi obtus!

- Et tu fais exprès d'agir en romantique. Notre mariage est un contrat. Tu dois honorer ce contrat. Nous devons faire deux enfants. Nous devons unir le monde sorcier. Nous devons détruire Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes mariés, et non _pour avoir du plaisir_ comme tu le dis si stupidement.

Avant que Malfoy n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry fit le tour de la table et le prit violemment par les bras. Il vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le secouer.

- Tu veux que je te viole? Siffla le brun. C'est ça que tu veux de moi? Pourquoi? Pour te convaincre que tu es la victime d'une tragédie grecque? L'héros qui se sacrifie pour la nation?

- Je n'ai jamais été une victime et je ne commencerais certainement pas maintenant. Répliqua glacialement Malfoy. Je ne me sacrifie pas, je fais mon devoir… Un concept que tu sembles avoir bien du mal à comprendre.

Le blond se mit alors à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et Harry se laissa faire en crispant les dents. Faire son devoir? Remplir ses obligations? Bordel, à quoi sa vie s'était-elle transformée? Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de son existence? Une vie sans amour, sans sexe, sans rien? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit au "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie se réduirait à ça. La main du blond s'enroula fermement autour de son pénis, où il n'avait pas la moindre érection, et une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son magnifique visage. Un tic se fit voir à l'œil droit d'Harry et il faillit montrer les dents.

- Bande, Potter et baise-moi.

- Lâche mon putain de pénis, Malfoy.

Le blond s'exécuta aussitôt et Harry s'empressa de remonter son pantalon. L'expression de l'ancien Serpentard se voila de rage, mais le brun s'en fichait éperdument. Il recula de quelques pas, passant une main furieuse dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre que tu sois celui qui fasse des demandes. Cracha-t-il.

- _Pardon_?!

- Tu veux que nous baisions, pas vrai? Alors, voilà comment cela va se passer.

Le brun croisa alors nerveusement les bras sur son torse. Le visage de Malfoy semblait être figé dans un masque de rage… Et il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de se battre avec le blond. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était assez fort pour lui donner des problèmes.

- Si tu veux que nous baisions, tu vas devoir y prendre plaisir.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère!

- Je veux que tu me traites comme tes autres amants et non comme être dégoûtant que tu es obligé de toucher. Je veux que tu me touches… Je veux te toucher… Je veux que tu orgasmes quand je serais à l'intérieur de toi.

Les yeux de Malfoy se mirent à papillonner, et il ouvrit la bouche bien qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Ils allaient devoir baiser, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas le savoir, mais il était hors de question qu'il devienne un violeur. Malfoy n'était pas vierge et, comme il l'avait si bien dit, il n'avait jamais été la victime de qui que ce soit. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait déjà couché avec des hommes et qu'il avait dû aimer cela. Il pouvait lui accorder la même courtoisie. Harry était un bon amant… Il n'allait pas dire qu'il était le meilleur ou encore qu'il était un étalon, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème sur le plan sexuel. Si Malfoy acceptait de le voir comme un partenaire digne d'attention, il pouvait lui donner du plaisir.

- Le contrat ne dit pas… Commença le blond, la voix serrée.

- Je me fous royalement de ce que le contrat dit. Tu veux que j'honore ce contrat, tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Est-ce assez clair pour toi?

()()()()

Blaise Zabini adorait passer un bon après-midi avec un livre, normalement une histoire d'amour, et un excellent thé. Il adorait s'asseoir auprès du feu, roulé en boule sur son canapé. Ce qu'il n'adorait pas c'était de voir Drago Malfoy, son meilleur ami, transplaner, visiblement paniqué, dans son appartement. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que Drago était en train de paniquer, mais lui le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour voir que si le blond commençait à triturer ses cheveux, cela voulait dire que l'apocalypse allait bientôt arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda aussitôt le mulâtre.

- Je…

Oh Merlin tout puissant… La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Drago sans voix était lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir marier Harry Potter. Blaise, qui était un romantique bien évidemment dans le plus grand secret, avait été absolument horrifié par cette pensée. Comment Drago pouvait-il marier un homme qu'il n'appréciait pas? Comment pouvait-il marier un homme qui, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, faisait son pied se lever et ses sens s'embraser (oui il admettait volontiers qu'il lisait trop de livres d'amour…).

- Potter veut… Il veut que je…

- Oh Merlin quoi!? Il veut que tu fasses des choses dégradantes?

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait aussi lu des livres avec des scènes sexuelles assez… choquantes? Dégoûtantes? Dégradantes? Il balançait alors délicatement ces livres dans sa cheminée tout en mangeant de la crème glacée afin d'oublier ces horribles scènes.

- Il veut que je fasse l'amour avec lui… et non que je… Il veut que je performe… Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

La voix de Drago commençait à monter dans les aigues, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant aux expériences sexuelles désastreuses de son meilleur ami.

- Il va réaliser que je suis… Je ne peux pas être comme lui, Blaise. Je ne suis pas… bon au lit.

Et il savait que cette confession avait dû énormément coûter à son meilleur ami. Blaise s'approcha calmement de Blaise et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Le corps de Drago se relâcha légèrement contre lui et Blaise se secoua doucement la tête.

- Je pense sincèrement que tu n'as juste jamais couché avec un homme qui te rend à l'aise. Expliqua calmement Blaise.

- Le sexe n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être "à l'aise", mais bien les hormones, l'attraction et la chimie… Je ne suis pas… Cela importe peu. Je ne peux pas être ce qu'il veut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Peut-être devrais-tu lui parler?

Drago lui lança un regard empli de sarcasme avant qu'un reniflement dédaigneux ne se fasse entendre.

- Et lui dire quoi? "Mon cher Potter, j'ai couché avec un grand total de cinq hommes et chacune de ces expériences s'est avérée être un véritable désastre." Oui, je devrais absolument lui dire cette petite information qui n'aidera en rien notre relation.

Blaise roula des yeux en entendant cette phrase.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Fit-il remarquer.

- Tu remarqueras que le seul élément en commun dans ses cinq expériences est ma personne. Rétorqua froidement Drago.

Baise avait eu cette conversation bien trop souvent avec le blond pour ne commencer à avoir mal à la tête.

- Tu devrais en discuter avec lui… Je ne vois pas Harry Potter, Monsieur "Je suis gentil et incroyable", te baiser sans que tu y prennes ton pied.

- Je ne prends jamais "_mon pied_". Siffla Drago. S'il n'avait pas un si grand égo…

- Bon, Drago, le fait qu'il veuille que tu y prennes du plaisir n'est pas le signe d'un grand égo, mais d'un minimum de civilité. Contrecarra Blaise.

- S'il était civile, il ferait ce que je lui demande.

Oh bordel…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry s'obligea à sourire malgré son envie de grimacer. La main de Malfoy se trouvait délicatement sur son bras alors qu'ils souriaient, assez stupidement, aux invités qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bal. Harry avait toujours détesté ces soirées, et il était convaincu qu'il ne finirait pas par les apprécier avec le temps. Et maintenant, pour empirer les choses, il était obligé d'agir comme s'il était éperdument amoureux de son époux. Malfoy et lui s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait donné au blond son ultimatum. Bordel! L'ancien Serpentard agissait comme s'il lui avait demandé de sacrifier une jambe! Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement accepter pour qu'ils puissent coucher ensemble et ainsi avoir un enfant?

Oui, de toute évidence, c'était bien trop demandé à l'incroyable Drago Malfoy. Après tout, le blond ne pouvait pas accepté d'avoir un orgasme à cause de l'érection d'Harry Potter. Cela causerait, probablement, l'écroulement du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient… La main de Malfoy se resserra sur son bras et il devina aisément qu'il était temps pour eux d'annoncer leurs nouveaux ministres. Ces yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Lucius Malfoy qui affichait une mine triomphante. Merlin, le patriarche n'allait certainement pas apprécier son nouveau titre… qui était absolument vide, mais qui préservait légèrement sa fierté. Au moins, Malfoy et lui arrivaient à s'entendre légèrement en ce qui concernaient leur rôle de Ministre. Il s'agissait du seul point positif de leur union…

Est-ce que leur mariage pourrait continuer en se basant uniquement sur ce point? Probablement pas. Ils étaient censés faire ce premier enfant dans leur première année de mariage… Au rythme où cela allait, il ne pensait pas que ce premier enfant serait conçu avant une bonne vingtaine d'années. Une légère grimace se forma sur son visage à l'idée de ne pas baiser pendant 20 ans. Bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à avoir une vie sexuelle intéressante en mariant Drago Malfoy, Prince des glaces par excellence. Alors, il n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps à être vaguement déçu. Il était bien évident que Malfoy et lui n'avaient aucune compatibilité sexuelle. Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous les invités. Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de Ron qui affichait une mine sombre et renfrogné. Ouais… son meilleur ami n'était jamais très heureux dès qu'il s'agissait de se trouver en public… surtout pas dans ses soirées avec des aristocrates pompeux. Un peu plus loin, Hermione lui lança un sourire rayonnant, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de son époux, Théodore Nott.

- Bonjour à vous tous. Commença-t-il d'une voix calme et assurée. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir à cette soirée organisé par notre merveilleux hôte.

Le dit hôte eut un sourire de dindon bien trop fier de lui et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Les ongles de Malfoy se pressèrent légèrement sur son bras et il reprit aisément son sérieux. Son cher mari était incroyablement diplomate… contrairement à lui qui devait toujours exercé un contrôle impressif afin de ne pas se moquer des aristocrates.

- Bien que la musique soit magnifique et que la nourriture ravisse nos palets… Nous sommes bien d'accord que je n'aurais pas arrêté ma délicieuse lune de miel uniquement pour cela?

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire et il vit un charmant sourire se former sur les lèvres fines de Malfoy. Délicieuse lune de miel… Bordel, il aurait préféré être sur un champ de bataille que de supporter le silence glacé de Drago Malfoy. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dumbledore et il faillit fusiller du regard le vieil homme. Il savait qu'il avait fait son choix, mais cela lui donnait un minimum de réconfort de blâmer Dumbledore pour ce problème. Si seulement il avait choisi un autre membre de la pureté… Bien qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi Drago Malfoy avait été choisi. Il était intelligent, magnifique, bien placé… Il était aussi agréable qu'une rage de dent et aussi froid que la glace. Merde comme il détestait sa vie en ce moment.

- Si mon époux et moi sommes venus ici… C'est afin d'annoncer le choix de nos Ministres.

Il vit plusieurs personnes affichées un sourire carnassier alors que des photographes le mitraillaient de flash. Harry s'obligea à afficher un sourire conquérant, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller se cacher en-dessous de son lit. Ce qui était assez ridicule, puisqu'il était le foutu Premier Ministre. Le moment de fuir ses responsabilités était passé… Il ne pouvait qu'accepter son destin en serrant les dents.

- Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini seront les Ministres de la Justice. Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson seront les Ministres des finances…

La liste continuait, semblant presque sans fin, et à chaque nom qu'Harry disait, le brun pouvait voir le visage de Lucius Malfoy s'assombrirent. Son époux continuait à afficher une mine sereine, ignorant aisément l'expression orageuse de son père. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait incroyablement amusé par la situation. Harry pouvait soupirer de soulagement en se disant qu'au moins le vieux directeur n'allait pas essayer de commettre un attentat contre lui. Ses futurs Ministres semblaient tous satisfaits de leur sort. Harry et Malfoy avaient essayé, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, de garder un équilibre entre les membres de la pureté et ceux de la Lumière. Ils avaient aussi essayé de garder un équilibre entre les plus personnes plus vieilles et les plus jeunes. Leur gouvernement était, certes, assez progressiste, mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer qu'ils avaient parfois besoin de conseils de personnes ayant vécues plus longtemps qu'eux. Kingsley et Maugrey étaient, bien évidemment, de parfaits exemples de ses choix…

- En dernier lieu, mon mari et moi tenons à donner comme titre, à Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, celui de Conseiller Royal… Comment pourrions-nous faire fonctionner le monde magique sans les conseils judicieux de cet homme?

Les gens se mirent à applaudir le patriarche qui eut un sourire glacé. Oui, ce titre disait qu'il pouvait donner des conseils, mais il n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir de décision… Exactement comme Malfoy et lui l'avaient voulu.

- Maintenant, nous pouvons retourner à nos festivités. À un nouveau monde!

Tous levèrent leur coupe de champagne et Harry s'éclipsa rapidement afin de pouvoir prendre de l'air. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une respiration qu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui. Il ne fut nullement surpris d'apercevoir Lucius Malfoy, le regard noir de mécontentement. Le père de son époux s'approche alors de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une certaine animosité.

- Merci pour ce titre absolument inutile. Commença-t-il froidement.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy? Rétorqua Harry, aussi poliment que possible. Nous avons, bien évidemment, besoin de vos conseils et…

- Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais un imbécile, Monsieur Potter. Je jouais à ce jeu avant même que vous sachiez marcher. Je n'apprécie pas du tout votre titre. Neville Londubat, un homme reconnu pour sa médiocrité, est ministre de la santé. C'est un affront que je ne tolèrerais pas.

Les sourcils d'Harry se plissèrent alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Neville Londubat est un guerrier… Un héros… Son don avec les plantes a aidé les facultés de médecine.

- Vos petits amis…

- Non, j'ai choisi consciencieusement chacun de mes Ministres. Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en question mes décisions. J'ai été élu par le monde magique. J'ai été choisi par les membres de la pureté et ceux de la lumière. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Si vous ne voulez pas de ce titre, vous pouvez le refuser, mais sachez qu'il s'agit de la seule offre que vous aurez.

Les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy se pincèrent et Harry le vit ouvrir la bouche afin de lui lancer, encore une fois, une parole cinglante, quand son mari fit son apparition, un sourire plaisant et légèrement amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu sembles avoir oublié, Père, que l'intimidation n'a jamais fonctionné avec Potter.

- Et tu as approuvé son choix, Drago? Demanda glacialement Lucius Malfoy.

- Approuvé? Il s'agissait de mon idée.

Le patriarche se tourna d'un bond en direction de son époux, et Harry fut inquiet, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il s'énerve et lui lance un sort. Lucius Malfoy se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Dans ce gouvernement, il n'y a de la place que pour un serpent assoiffé de pouvoir… N'es-tu pas d'accord?

Le visage du patriarche se crispa davantage avant qu'il ne prenne une grande respiration et qu'il regarde les cieux.

- Merlin, il semblerait que je t'ai trop bien élevé, mon cher fils. Marmonna-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez impitoyable pour écarter ton propre père du pouvoir…

- Je ne fais qu'agir de la même façon que tu aurais agi envers moi, Père.

- Effectivement. Je suis impressionné.

Lucius Malfoy eut alors un léger sourire amusé avant de retourner dans la salle du bal. Harry jeta un regard surpris en direction de Drago Malfoy qui fixait la silhouette de son père avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il a accepté notre décision? Demanda Harry.

- Bien évidemment que non… Il a juste accepté qu'il n'arrivera pas à obtenir le pouvoir à travers moi. Il va donc essayer de trouver un autre moyen.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

- Ne sois pas naïf, Potter. Il y a toujours d'autres moyens… particulièrement pour un Malfoy.

Harry eut une légère grimace, mais le sourire de Malfoy sembla uniquement s'agrandir face à cette pensée.

- Que pensais-tu, Potter? Que le fait qu'on nous a donné le pouvoir veut dire que nous n'aurons pas à nous battre pour le garder? Quelle chance que je sois assez cynique pour que nous puissions survivre.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant naïf, Malfoy. Siffla Harry.

- Bien évidemment que tu l'es… Saint Potter… L'enfant en or… Le Survivant… Le Sauveur… Un vrai parangon de vertu.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Veux-tu donc m'enlever un de mes uniques plaisirs?

Harry roula des yeux alors que le sourire de Malfoy disparaissait soudainement.

- Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si j'étais enceint. Fit-il remarquer glacialement.

- Malfoy, je t'ai déjà dit…

- Je pense que nous avons besoin de… parler.

()()()()

Blaise adorait les soirées mondaines. Il appréciait particulièrement observer les couples qui se formaient, inventant dans sa tête l'histoire de leur rencontre et de leur futur. Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine lui fit un sourire engageant, mais Blaise n'y répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de flirter aujourd'hui. Il voulait seulement observer et imaginer. Comme cette jeune femme avec ses boucles en diamant et ce jeune homme avec son sourire un peu voyou. Les deux se regardaient étrangement, malgré le fait que la femme en question portait une alliance. Peut-être étaient-ils des amants qui se regardaient uniquement en pensant à s'enlever leurs vêtements, mais Blaise préférait entièrement s'imaginer qu'ils étaient deux anciens amoureux, des amours d'enfance pourquoi pas, qui s'étaient perdus de vus… séparés par une terrible situation ou un manque flagrant de communication… Peut-être même il y avait-il une méchante belle-mère qui s'était arrangé pour les séparer? Ou encore… Son regard tomba alors sur Weasley qui s'était pourtant arrangé pour disparaître dans les ombres. Un frisson de terreur traversa Blaise, mais il se fit un devoir de ne pas le montrer. Foutu Drago… Pourquoi l'avait-il mis en équipe avec un homme sauvage et désagréable? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis en équipe avec Fred Weasley? Pourquoi avec cet homme qui ne parlait qu'en grognements et en regards noirs? Blaise redressa fièrement la tête avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant et amical. Ils allaient devoir travailler en équipe, alors mieux valait qu'ils aient une bonne relation! Il en était capable. Peu importe à quel point Weasley était bourru, Blaise était absolument charmant! Il s'arrêta alors devant le roux qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

- Bonsoir Weasley. Commença poliment Blaise. Je tiens à te dire…

- Dégage.

Hé bien… wow.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry enfila rapidement son bas de pyjama, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il avait vécu une horrible torture, obligé de sourire à des inconnus, attendant impatiemment que Malfoy se décide à lui parler. Merlin tout puissant… attendre comme un idiot pour enfin découvrir quel était le foutu problème de son mari… Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement alors qu'il passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Et si Ron avait raison… et si Malfoy avait vécu une expérience traumatisante? Harry se secoua doucement la tête. Tant qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Malfoy, il pouvait au moins essayer de trouver une solution. Comment était-il censé aider s'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait?

Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent dans sa poitrine lorsque Malfoy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le blond était vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre en soie bleu. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'ancien Serpentard était absolument superbe. Comme une statue ou une peinture… Il ne semblait pas vrai… pas humain… Il était trop parfait… Pas du tout son style, mais il pouvait aisément avouer que Malfoy était probablement la plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Son mari s'approcha alors de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Ses yeux argentés étaient fixés, intensément, sur le mur et ses mains étaient crispées l'une contre l'autre. Était-il nerveux? Il était si difficile de deviner ce qui se passait derrière la façade du blond… Ses émotions semblaient toujours être un mystère. Sauf lorsqu'il était en colère… Ouais, Harry était assez habitué à ses expressions colériques.

- Potter, ce dont je vais te parler… Ne te concerne en rien… Mais, il semblerait que tu refuseras toujours de me baiser si je ne t'explique pas… ce que je pense.

- Malfoy…

- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne me poser aucune question et de ne pas m'interrompre. Siffla le blond, visiblement tendu.

D'accord… de toute évidence leur conversation n'allait pas être empli de doux sentiments et de compréhension. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une façon pour Malfoy d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Harry fronça les sourcils tout en s'obligeant à garder son calme. Malfoy lui donnait ce qu'il désirait, il ne pouvait pas en demander plus. S'il comprenait au moins les fonctionnements tordus de l'esprit du blond, il pourrait peut-être avoir une vie conjugale acceptable. Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres face à cette pensée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie se terminerait de cette façon… dans un mariage sans amour et sans passion… Bordel, être le Survivant n'était vraiment pas un honneur… Il s'agissait plutôt d'un horrible fardeau duquel il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. Malfoy prit une profonde respiration alors que ses doigts commençaient à tambouriner sur ses jambes graciles.

- J'ai couché avec cinq hommes dans ma vie. Commença-t-il calmement. Et, après ces expériences, j'ai découvert que je ne suis pas… que les relations sexuelles ne sont pas… pour moi, dirons-nous.

Harry se rappela de justesse qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser des questions et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre… Mais, bordel! Que voulait-il donc dire par cela? Malfoy avait-il vraiment rencontré cinq hommes complètement nuls au lit? Harry avouait volontiers que certaines de ses expériences n'avaient pas été des plus jouissifs, mais la plupart d'entre elles avaient été entièrement satisfaisantes. Malfoy était donc si difficile qu'aucun de ses amants n'était arrivé à la hauteur? Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer avec Harry.

- Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas un être sexuel. Poursuivit le blond, le visage tendu. J'ai essayé d'être plus… mais, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je serais incapable de te donner… ce que tu veux même si je le voulais… Ce n'est pas… en moi.

C'était quoi cette merde? Harry s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce que Malfoy pense qu'il était nul au lit. Et il pouvait aisément voir que le blond croyait véritablement qu'il n'était pas talentueux. Son visage essayait vainement d'être masqué par de l'indifférence, mais un léger rougissement s'étalait sur ses joues d'albâtre alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Il avait l'air si… humain. Harry se sentit déglutir avec peine face à cette pensée. Malfoy ne le trouvait pas dégoûtant… Il ne pensait pas qu'il n'était pas digne de lui… Il pensait qu'il était quoi? Frigide?

- Alors, bien que cela soit contre tes principes moraux, nous devons faire un enfant. Il faut que tu me baises. Et oui, je n'y prendrais pas plaisir… mais, ce n'est pas à cause de toi… c'est à cause…

Le blond détourna péniblement les yeux, le visage tordu en une grimace de honte et de douleur. Merlin, il avait l'air si humain en cette seconde. Harry eut l'envie complètement démente de le consoler en le prenant dans ses bras. Cependant, il était convaincu que le blond n'apprécierait pas son geste.

- Malfoy… Puis-je te poser quelques questions?

- Ne m'as-tu pas assez humilié, Potter? Siffla l'ancien Serpentard. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que tu pouvais bien vouloir savoir… Que voudrais-tu donc savoir de plus? Mes techniques lamentables? Les commentaires que l'on m'a faits…

- S'il te plait, Malfoy. Je ne veux pas… t'humilier. Je veux seulement…

- Quoi? M'aider? Me **sauver**? Tu veux me donner un coup de baguette magique et résoudre mon incapacité à avoir des orgasmes avec un partenaire?

- Donc, tu es capable d'avoir des orgasmes quand tu es seul?

Le blond devint soudainement aussi blanc qu'un drap avant qu'il ne lui lance un regard meurtrier. Harry voyait bien que Malfoy réfléchissait sincèrement à une façon de l'étrangler, mais le blond ne comprenait pas… S'il était en mesure d'avoir des orgasmes, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas frigide, pas vrai? Ce qui voulait dire que le problème n'était pas physique, mais… psychologique, peut-être?

- Comment oses-tu me poser une question aussi…

- Malfoy, tout le monde a des mauvaises expériences au lit… Et si l'un de tes partenaires t'a insulté, c'est probablement parce qu'il est un enfoiré de première et non parce que tu es nul.

- Potter, je ne t'ai pas dit cette information pour que tu essayes de me… psychanalyser. Je t'ai dit cette information…

- Pour que je te viole, mais que je ne me sentes pas mal. Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas offenser mes précieux principes. Fit remarquer sarcastiquement Harry.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de gagner avec toi, pas vrai? Cracha le blond. Toutes nos interactions finissent toujours de la même manière… Toi, furieux avec tes principes glorieux, et moi, humilié malgré que…

Le blond se secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de se redresser comme un ressort. Harry sentit son corps se tendre comme une flèche. Malfoy allait partir de cette chambre et ils n'arriveraient jamais à coucher ensemble. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que le blond refusait de répondre à ses questions? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était en mesure de recevoir du plaisir? L'ancien Serpentard devait avoir des fantaisies… des endroits sensibles… Il fallait simplement les trouver. Malheureusement, Malfoy était bien trop occupé à refuser d'ouvrir sa bouche pour dire la moindre information pertinente… Un frisson traversa soudainement le brun en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Malfoy ouvre la bouche… Pourquoi essayait-il de communiquer, avec des mots, avec Malfoy? Il se leva à son tour et enlaça le blond, ramenant son dos contre son torse. Il sentit le blond se tendre contre lui, son corps se crispant vicieusement contre le sien. Malgré lui, Harry sentit l'odeur de l'ancien Serpentard se faufiler dans ses narines. Une odeur de miel et de pomme… Ses mains s'enroulèrent fermement autour des hanches du blond, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent alors le lobe de l'oreille de Malfoy et sentit celui-ci frissonner contre lui. De toute évidence, le blond était sensible au niveau des oreilles. Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasses, Malfoy? Demanda-t-il lentement, son souffle caressant la peau sensible du blond.

- Potter… relâche-moi. Ordonna fermement son mari, le corps toujours aussi tendu.

- Tu as des envies. Rétorqua le brun. Est-ce que tu as déjà dit à tes amants ce que tu voulais vraiment?

Harry sentit son corps s'accélérer alors que ses lèvres continuaient à se promener contre le lobe du blond. Merlin, comme Malfoy sentait bon… et sa peau était incroyablement douce… Les mains d'Harry se firent caressantes, bougeant délicatement sur le ventre crispé de Malfoy.

- Tu peux tout me dire, Malfoy.

- Potter…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné ou humilié avec moi… Nous ne sommes pas des adversaires, mais bien des partenaires… Je suis là pour te donner du plaisir.

Ses dents se mirent alors à mordiller délicatement la peau douce du blond et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son corps perdre brusquement le contrôle. Malfoy ne faisait absolument rien, hormis respirer un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, et Harry sentait déjà une érection se former dans son pantalon. Des frissons de désir le parcouraient, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à la nuque gracile et un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche fine du blond.

- Potter… Je… Lâche-moi.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Malfoy. Je te le donnerais… tout ce que tu veux.

Ses mains ouvrirent alors lentement la robe de chambre du blond alors que sa langue se mettait à laper voluptueusement le cou de Malfoy. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le long de la peau incroyablement douce du blond et il sentit une goute de sueur rouler sur ses tempes. Merlin, comment son contrôle était-il déjà sur le point de craquer? Malfoy n'était même pas son style et pourtant… son corps semblait sur le point de prendre en flammes uniquement parce qu'il avait poussé un faible gémissement. Il enleva alors la robe de chambre du blond, la laissant tomber au sol. Malfoy poussa un petit cri, semblant pris au dépourvu. Harry ignorait s'il devait rire ou bander davantage. N'était-ce pas Malfoy qui s'était mis nu devant lui sans la moindre gêne? Et maintenant, il agissait comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Harry obligea alors le blond à se tourner dans sa direction, ses mains remontant voluptueusement jusqu'à la chevelure d'or pâle. Les yeux gris semblaient affolés alors que les lèvres fines tremblaient doucement. Malfoy ne semblait pas du tout comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait l'air si… humain… si accessible… Merlin, son érection était presque douloureuse et il avait à peine effleurer le corps du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Souffla-t-il, d'une voix légèrement implorante. N'importe quoi… Je te le donne. Juste laisse-moi…

Les yeux du blond papillonnèrent avant que son regard ne descende lentement le long de son corps avant de se poser sur son érection brûlante. La salive d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Malfoy semblait étrangement choqué et excité par la découverte de son érection.

- Tu… Murmura-t-il, visiblement abasourdi. Tu bandes.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser Malfoy… En cette foutue seconde, tu es incroyablement sexuel à mes yeux.

Son mari déglutit avec peine, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Je veux… Commença-t-il avec difficulté.

- N'importe quoi.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses…

À suivre…

Alors, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette semaine parce que je suis incroyablement malade (je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ce chapitre ressemble, j'ai les yeux à moitié fermés), mais je voulais vraiment écrire parce que C'EST NOËL! Alors, JOYEUX NOËL! J'espère que vous m'écrirez plein de reviews pour les fêtes lol!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 8**

La simple demande de Malfoy était suffisante pour faire bondir son sang dans ses veines. Harry s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres alors que son cœur se mettait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Était-il possible de mourir d'une crise cardiaque causé par du désir sexuel? Normalement, Harry aurait pensé que cela était impossible, mais Malfoy… Merlin tout puissant… Malfoy était sur le point de lui faire perdre le contrôle… Complètement… Totalement… Sans le moindre répit… Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches délicates du blond avant qu'il ne le rapproche de son corps. Il retint avec peine une envie de grogner quand la peau douce de son mari effleura la sienne. Et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se noyer dans ce regard argenté.

Malfoy ressemblait à une bêta traquée qu'il devait non seulement rassurer, mais charmer… séduire… Il hocha fermement la tête avant de se pencher doucement vers la bouche fine du blond. Il sentit la respiration de son mari se bloquer et il leva une de ses mains afin de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent alors les paupière du blond qui, dans sa surprise, exhala brusquement. Harry profita de son choc pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Un frisson de pure délice parcourut son être en sentant les lèvres du blond en-dessous des siennes. Il se mit à bouger délicatement sa bouche, montrant clairement au blond qu'il avait encore le choix… qu'il pouvait le repousser s'il le désirait… Bordel, comme il espérait qu'il ne le repousserait pas.

Le corps de Malfoy se tendit contre le sien, et Harry descendit ses mains jusqu'aux bras de l'ancien Serpentard avant de les guider pour qu'ils s'enroulent autour de sa nuque. Malfoy ouvrit lentement la bouche, semblant pris au dépourvu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de mordiller tendrement la lèvre inférieure du blond. Celui-ci poussa alors un long gémissement avant de se détendre brusquement dans ses bras, ses mains s'enfouissant dans sa chevelure. Harry aurait été tenté de pousser un grognement de victoire, mais il était bien trop occupé à embrasser passionnément le blond, sa langue se promenant langoureusement dans sa bouche alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sensuellement. Ses mains se mirent à se promener sur la peau nue du dos du blond. Merde… comme il avait une peau sensible… qui frissonnait au moindre effleurement… Merlin tout puissant… L'une de ses mains parti s'enrouler autour de la jambe du blond et il la remonta jusqu'à sa hanche, l'obligeant à s'enrouler contre celle-ci. L'érection de Malfoy, qui était alors partiellement éveillée, arriva avec une vengeance et il sentit le blond gémir contre ses lèvres. Il y avait-il quelque chose de plus sensuel que d'avaler les gémissements de plaisir de Drago Malfoy? Harry était convaincu que non. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit, s'asseyant et obligeant Malfoy à se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le blond arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser, le fixant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry aurait voulu sourire, mais il était bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas gémir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Où est-ce que tu veux que je te touche?

Il vit Malfoy déglutir avec peine, sa pomme d'Adam faisant un rapide aller-retour dans sa gorge. Harry ne put résister à la tentation de la lécher avec gourmandise. Ses doigts se mirent alors à bouger sur le torse du blond, rencontrant ainsi les mamelons roses. Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, son corps bougeant sensuellement sur ses hanches. Bordel… Drago Malfoy était nu… sur ses genoux… Sn magnifique corps d'albâtre bougeant sensuellement sur ses hanches. Il allait mourir… Mais, bordel il n'avait aucun foutu regret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Poursuivit Harry, sa voix se faisant de moins en moins contrôler.

Ses doigts pincèrent alors délicatement les mamelons du blond qui rejeta alors la tête en arrière. Et ce fut exactement à ce moment qu'Harry perdit complètement le contrôle de son désir. En un mouvement rapide, il renversa le blond sur le lit et s'étendit entre ses jambes ouvertes. La respiration de Malfoy, qui était déjà presque haletante, se fit presque sifflante et le blond leva des yeux emplis d'appréhension et de passion dans sa direction.

- Je te veux. Grogna le brun. Bordel, comme je te veux.

Malfoy se contenta de lécher ses lèvres et d'agripper ses mains contre les oreillers. Bordel… ce regard argenté qui parcourait son corps… qui s'attardait sur son érection qui semblait vouloir faire un trou dans son pantalon… Pas maintenant… il ne pouvait pas enlever son foutu pantalon maintenant… il risquait d'oublier toutes les choses importantes et baiser Malfoy sans le moindre préliminaires… Il se mit alors à mordre et lécher le torse gracile du blond qui enserra alors ses hanches dans l'étau de ses jambes et qui se mit à murmurer des choses sans queue ni tête. Bordel… sa voix essoufflée, son érection qui se frottait doucement contre la sienne… Comment était-il censé ne pas perdre la tête? Harry se mit alors à mordiller tendrement les mamelons du blond avant de descendre jusqu'à son nombril qu'il lécha voluptueusement.

- Potter… Potter… Supplia le blond. Je…

- Je veux te goûter… partout…

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de réduire Malfoy en une masse gémissante et désespérée. Harry en profita pour dévorer l'érection du blond. Le corps de Malfoy se crispa brusquement et le blond sursauta violemment avant de pousser un cri. Bordel de merde! Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à se frotter contre le lit afin de se calmer. Les mains de Malfoy s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure, se contentant de masser fermement sa tête alors que le blond gémissait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Harry se mit alors à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en jouant de la langue sur l'érection brûlante.

- Potter… Potter… Potter… Gémit Malfoy.

Il était celui qui faisait perdre le contrôle à cet être céleste. Il était celui qui avait réussi à détruire la façade glaciale du blond. Bordel! Il avait envie de baiser, _**maintenant**_. Le désir se tordait dans son estomac, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il eut à peine assez de concentration pour faire apparaître du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Le premier doigt qui s'infiltra à l'intérieur de Malfoy le fit lui-même gémir autour de l'érection du blond. Bordel… Le corps de Malfoy était étroit… Comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de gémir en passant à rentrer à l'intérieur du blond? Il allait être si étroit… si chaud… si… Les mains de Malfoy se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et il sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien. Il allait venir… Harry enleva lentement sa bouche autour de l'érection brûlante et il entendit le gémissement de dépit du blond. Il enfouit alors un second doigt à l'intérieur de son mari qui ouvrit la bouche afin de pousser un cri qui ne sortit jamais. Merde, comme il était magnifique… Avec ses yeux brillants, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rouges… Si délicieusement humain… Harry pouvait sentir la sueur coulée sur son visage et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de garder l'esprit clair. Enfin, il put enfouir un troisième doigt et son mari ne fut pas le seul à gémir sous le plaisir. Ses doigts se mirent alors à pistonner et masser la prostate du blond qui ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement, et s'accrocha désespérément aux oreillers.

- Maintenant… Maintenant… Supplia-t-il.

Oh bordel oui… Harry retira, presque à regret, ses doigts et s'empressa de lubrifier son érection. Ce simple contact fut suffisant pour lui faire pousser un grognement incontrôlable. Il se saisit alors des jambes graciles, les mettant sur ses épaules.

- Malfoy… Est-ce que…

- _Maintenant_!

Qui était-il pour ignorer un tel ordre? Il se plaqua alors contre le blond et ferma péniblement les yeux en se sentant le pénétrer. Bordel de merde… Étroit… Chaud… Délicieux… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi…

- Putain… Souffla-t-il contre le cou de son mari.

Malfoy gémit désespérément contre sa peau, ses ongles s'enfonçant presque cruellement dans son dos. Cet éclair de douleur ne fit que lui emmener plus de plaisir. Sans le moindre avertissement, il donna un coup de boutoir qui fit crier le blond. Oh oui… Oh bordel que oui… Ses hanches furent pris d'une frénésie et il crispa ses mains contre les jambes du blond, les écartant violemment afin de donner des coups de boutoirs plus profonds. Son mari ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête, ses mains ne cessant de caresser sa peau avant de s'agripper à ses cheveux. Harry était convaincu qu'il haletait et grognait comme un animal en chaleur, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait seulement… continuer de donner des coups de hanches… aller-et-venir dans ce corps étroit qui lui appartenait… Malfoy rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière avant de se laisser succomber dans l'orgasme. L'étau qui se trouvait autour de son érection se resserra violemment et Harry sentit son contrôle disparaître alors qu'il venait sans avertissement. Son corps faisant tout pour rester aussi près que possible du blond. Il se laissa alors tomber à côté de Malfoy, ne désirant pas l'écraser. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de vivre la meilleure baise de sa vie… avec Drago Malfoy… Oh Merlin tout puissant… Il eut un minuscule sourire. De toute façon, ils étaient mariés. N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi? Ils allaient, au moins, avoir un terrain d'entente. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper les nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air qui risquaient de suivre. Soudainement, Malfoy se leva de son lit et prit sa robe de chambre afin de l'enfiler. Harry se redressa comme un ressort, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as fait ton devoir, Potter. Déclara-t-il calmement avant de sortir de sa chambre.

C'était quoi cette merde?

()()()()()

Harry était convaincu de ne pas avoir dormi une seule seconde cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy était juste… parti de sa chambre… Avait-il été… mauvais? Un frisson d'horreur et de mortification le traversa face à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème au lit… Et Malfoy… Malfoy était venu non? Il avait semblé aimer cela… non? Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine en voyant le blond, impeccablement habillé, buvant tranquillement son café. Son mari haussa un sourcil en voyant ses cheveux en bataille et son bas de pyjama.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec le Ministre moldu. Fit-il remarquer sans même un petit "bonjour".

- Je serais prêt.

- Parfait alors.

Sérieusement? Ils n'allaient même pas parler de leur… nuit? Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la silhouette parfaite de Malfoy. Il avait, comme d'habitude, l'air d'une foutue statue. Non… Il n'avait pas toujours l'air d'une statue… Il avait l'air parfaitement… délicieusement humain lorsqu'il recevait des coups de boutoir…

- Potter… Va te préparer.

- Nous n'allons pas parler de notre… nuit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait minimalement nonchalante.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil parfaitement aristocratique qui le fit presque grincer des dents.

- Il s'agissait d'un moment… adéquat. Se contenta de répondre le blond. Je ferais un test de grossesse dans quelques jours.

- Un… D'accord.

- Nous devrons continuer de coucher ensemble jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceint. Une fois par semaine… cela devrait être suffisant non?

Une fois par… Bordel de merde… De toute évidence, il avait eu tord… Malfoy n'avait pas aimé leur nuit… une fois par semaine? Une foutue fois par semaine? Alors que lui avait de la difficulté à accepter de le faire uniquement une fois par nuit? Ses mains se crispèrent de chaque côté de son corps.

- Une fois par semaine… Quelle corvée. Cracha-t-il, énervé.

Le blond devint soudainement aussi blanc qu'un drap avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement.

- Va te préparer.

Et il le planta là sans un regard en arrière.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 9**

Harry savait très bien qu'il était beaucoup plus important de se concentrer sur ce que l'ambassadeur de France était en train de lui dire. Après tout, celui-ci, après plusieurs mois de négociation, semblait enfin prêt à donner un minimum d'aide dans la reconstruction de l'Angleterre. Bien que Voldemort se soit enfui, Merlin seul savait où, il avait tout de même réussi à détruire plusieurs endroits dans sa communauté. Bien que le gouvernement magique anglais ait des moyens, il avait tout de même besoin d'un minimum d'aide. Bien sûr, cet aide ne venait jamais gratuitement… Mais, les besoins de la communauté passait avant tout. Alors oui, il aurait dû écouter, avec intérêt, le discours pompeux de l'ambassadeur qui vantait, avec des tournures de phrases assez exceptionnelles, la bonté et la générosité de la France. Dans quelques minutes, Harry allait devoir aussi discuter avec l'ambassadeur du Japon et des États-Unis. Il aurait dû, donc, être complètement concentré sur cette histoire… pourtant… Son regard se posa brièvement sur le profil altier de son époux qui fixait, sans même cligner des yeux, l'ambassadeur de France. Pourtant, son cerveau refusait d'oublier Drago Malfoy. Cela faisait deux jours depuis leur première nuit… Deux jours où ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole… Deux interminables jours… Il était pathétique.

- Je suis infiniment heureux de pouvoir vous aider dans votre période de besoin. Termina l'ambassadeur, un sourire satisfait au visage.

- Nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants. Déclara Harry. Après tout, nous sommes voisins. Une mauvaise situation économique dans notre pays pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences sur tout le monde.

Les lèvres de l'ambassadeur se pincèrent et le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait. Pour l'instant, l'Angleterre avait besoin d'aide, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que très prochainement les autres pays n'auraient pas besoin d'aide. Ils dépendaient tous l'un de l'autre. L'ambassadeur se décida enfin à partir et Harry eut à peine le temps de respirer qu'il devait recommencer à discuter avec l'ambassadeur du Japon. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard éloquent, montrant clairement qu'il ne l'approuvait pas comme Premier Ministre. Probablement à cause de son âge… Il n'avait que 24 ans après tout. L'ambassadeur du Japon s'assit alors dans sa chaise, le regard sévère.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer, Monsieur Toshida. Déclara Harry.

- Le Premier Ministre du Japon comprend parfaitement vos besoins, Ministre Potter. Répondit l'ambassadeur. Mais, les fonds que vous nous demandez…

- Ces fonds sont nécessaires à la reconstruction de notre pays… de notre économie… Le Japon vit principalement de l'exportation, n'est-ce pas? En reconstruisant, nous donnons du travail au peuple anglais… en leur donnant du travail, nous leur permettons d'acheter… et ils iront forcément acheter vos produits japonais. Voulez-vous vraiment perdre un tel client, Monsieur Toshida?

L'ambassadeur eut, à nouveau, un regard mauvais auquel Harry ne répondit nullement. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par le vieil homme, mais il n'allait certainement pas trouver une raison pour l'offenser. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main douce de Malfoy se poser sur la sienne. Il tourna les yeux en direction de son mari qui affichait un sourire avenant et presque doux. Bordel… ses magnifiques lèvres qui n'avaient cessé de gémir contre les siennes… Très mauvaise pensée à avoir en face d'un vieil homme.

- Ce que mon cher mari veut dire dans tout cela… C'est qu'il serait incroyablement profitable pour nos deux pays que nous soyons en accord… Nous sommes des alliés après tout… Nous voulons uniquement avoir une relation harmonieuse entre nos deux pays… Une relation profitable… Vous êtes visiblement un homme d'une grande sagesse… Nous ne sommes qu'un jeune couple essayant du mieux qu'il le peut d'aider son peuple. Sans votre expérience, nous perdrons un allié puissant et important.

La voix mielleuse de Malfoy lui aurait donné mal à la tête, mais l'ambassadeur du Japon sembla se radoucir aussitôt. Sérieusement? Il lui suffisait d'entendre quelques compliments idiots et voir un magnifique visage angélique pour soudainement devenir plus amiable? Le monde de la politique était vraiment ridicule par moment. Même les hommes puissants restaient souvent vaniteux. Ridicule. Et merde… Pourquoi les doigts de Malfoy avait-il donc décidé de caresser tendrement la peau sensible de sa main? Une chaleur suspecte s'étendit sur son corps et il dut fermer brièvement les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait… pas en ce moment… Il avait un pays à reconstruire.

- Vous avez raison, Vice-ministre Malfoy. Approuva l'ambassadeur du Japon. La relation entre nos deux pays a toujours été bonne. Je préfère considérer que votre inexpérience vous permettra d'apprendre de vos ainés… d'écouter leurs conseils judicieux.

- J'en suis convaincu, Monsieur Toshida.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression que le vieil homme était en train de proposer à son époux de coucher avec lui. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, ramenant l'attention de son mari et de l'ambassadeur sur sa personne. Malheureusement, il n'avait absolument rien à dire. Il voulait juste… ne pas avoir à supporter cet étrange atmosphère.

- Vous êtes donc d'accord avec nous? Répéta-t-il stupidement. Parfait. Nous n'aurions pas voulu avoir un incident diplomatique uniquement parce qu'un homme de votre expérience se trouverait dans l'incapacité de voir que la relation entre nos deux pays est primordiale.

Monsieur Toshida eut une grimace explicite, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avant de se lever et de dire ses adieux. Malfoy attendit patiemment qu'il sorte de la salle pour retirer violemment sa main et se lever d'un bond. Son mari posa alors des mains colériques sur ses hanches tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais auquel Harry se fit un plaisir de répondre.

- Potter, je sais que la diplomatie n'est pas ton fort, mais tout de même. Siffla-t-il.

- Et toi? Est-ce la prostitution qui est ton fort? En dirait que tu lui promettais de le sucer s'il nous donnait de l'argent!

Le visage du blond devint aussitôt écarlate et Harry se redressa lentement, le corps tendu.

- Je ne lui promettais certainement pas de faveurs sexuelles en échange d'une aide financière. S'énerva Malfoy. Mais, il est évident qu'il n'était pas heureux que nous soyons aussi jeunes. Les gens comme lui… Il faut…

- Oh, pas besoin de me faire une leçon sur la manipulation. Je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Cracha le brun.

Même si cela voulait dire faire semblant d'avoir du plaisir alors qu'Harry s'évertuait à essayer de le rendre fou. Il devait admettre que le blond était un sacré acteur… Il l'avait cru… Et il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une passion mutuelle. À quel point était-il stupide? Le visage de Malfoy se tendit sous la rage et le blond s'approcha de lui afin d'enfouir un doigt dans sa poitrine. Harry sentit alors, contre sa volonté, un éclair de désir lui foudroyer les reins. Bordel! Ce n'était pas le moment! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à toutes les positions sexuelles dans lesquelles il pouvait mettre son mari. Contre le plancher, contre le mur, sur le bureau… Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça… Pas quand il avait seulement le droit de le baiser une fois par foutue semaine.

- Nous avons un pays à mener… un pays à reconstruire… je ne laisserais pas ton puérilité tout détruire…

- Moi, puérile? S'énerva Harry. Est-ce que tu me reproches de ne pas agir comme un putain de robot?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Potter? Siffla le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme un enfoiré depuis quelques temps… Si c'est en lien avec cette… avec notre nuit… Il s'agit de notre devoir. Tu dois comprendre cela.

L'entendre parler lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose. En fait, il voulait retourner dans le temps et refuser cette fichue alliance qui le mariait à un type aussi froid que la glace, mais qui baisait comme un Dieu. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ces choses. Il était censé se concentrer sur la reconstruction du monde magique… Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à penser aux lèvres de Drago Malfoy?

- Tu as parfaitement raison… Un devoir… Un foutu devoir… Tu n'es pas enceint, pas vrai?

Dès qu'il tomberait enceint, cette torture se terminerait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette… anticipation… Il comptait les jours jusqu'au moment où il pourrait s'enfouir, encore une fois, dans le corps chaud de Malfoy. Pourtant, il savait que le blond n'y éprouvait aucun plaisir… Mais, contrairement au passé, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement ignorer son corps. Avant qu'il ne connaisse la véritable jouissance dans le corps de Malfoy, il était facile de le refuser… Mais, maintenant… Si Malfoy se mettait nu devant lui… Comment aurait-il la force de dire non? C'était tout simplement impossible. Il le baiserait avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre une respiration. Il était… pathétique… et un semi-violeur. Magnifique.

- Je… Non. Il s'agit uniquement de notre première fois… Nous ne pouvons pas espérer…

Harry laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, une vague de désespoir le traversant soudainement. Chaque semaine… Et quand Malfoy tomberait enceint, la torture se terminerait… au moins son corps saurait qu'il ne baiserait plus… jusqu'à l'accouchement… et là ils devraient faire un autre bébé… Merde… Il détestait vraiment sa vie.

- Bordel, nous ne finirons jamais de baiser. Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Il leva lentement les yeux en direction de son mari qui était aussi pâle que la mort. Le blond crispa alors ses poings de chaque côté de son corps, le fusillant vicieusement du regard. Était-ce lui ou son regard semblait étrangement… brillant?

- C'est… notre devoir. Siffla-t-il, les dents serrés. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Oh _**merde**_! Je le sais déjà, Malfoy!

Leur secrétaire cogna doucement à la porte, leur annonçant que l'ambassadeur des États-Unis était arrivé. Son époux prit une grande respiration avant de se secouer la tête. Harry en fit de même afin de retrouver son calme. Malfoy réussit alors à afficher un sourire avenant avant de prendre son bras. Et le spectacle continuait…

()()()()

Blaise détestait le fait qu'il était nerveux. Pourquoi devait-il être nerveux de toute façon? Qui était Ronald Weasley, héros national, pour lui donner la frousse? Absolument personne! Il ne faisait pas peur! Même s'il était un putain de géant… et qu'il avait des muscles d'acier… et que ses cheveux rappelaient la couleur des flammes… et que ses yeux étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été… et qu'il l'avait toujours promené… et qu'il ne parlait qu'en grognement… Oh Merlin, il allait mourir. Il se dirigea, presque à reculons, jusqu'au bureau qu'il partageait avec le roux. Il s'apprêtait à cogner lorsqu'il roula des yeux. Il s'agissait de son fichu bureau! Est-ce qu'il sonnait avant de rentrer chez lui? Certainement pas! Il n'était pas un enfant facilement effrayé! Il ouvrit alors courageusement la porte et faillit s'évanouir en voyant Weasley, une grimace colérique au visage. Oh non… Oh non… Il ne voulait pas travailler avec ce type. Il voulait retourner chez lui et lire un livre! Il en avait acheté plusieurs! Une belle histoire d'amour qui finissait toujours bien…

- Rentre! Aboya Weasley.

Ça y est… Il allait pleurer. Il allait s'enfuir en courant… dans les montagnes. Là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Le mulâtre se décida à fermer la porte et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à se tortiller les mains avec désespoir. La vie était belle… La vie était parfaite… Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème.

- Tu comptes rester debout ou tu es venu travailler!? S'énerva le roux.

- Premièrement… Commença d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme Blaise. _**Bonjour**_!

Weasley lui lança un regard interloqué qui semblait lui demander s'il avait perdu la tête. Probablement que oui. Après tout, il avait accepté ce foutu poste. Il aurait dû rester dans son superbe appartement et lire… et manger de la crème glacée… Et s'il avait un peu de temps, danser un petit numéro de claquettes… tout sauf être face à face avec un démon aux yeux clairs.

- Deuxièmement, je suis heureux de pouvoir travailler avec toi, Ronald. Je suis…

- Weasley. Cracha le roux.

- Pardon?

- Weasley. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom?

Oh wow… Ce type était… un homme de Neandertal… Comme dans les livres romantiques où l'héroïne rencontrait un homme désagréable, froid, sarcastique, sauvage et extrêmement sexy. Bien évidemment, le héros, homme de Neandertal, avait un passé triste que seule l'héroïne pouvait comprendre et… Non, il n'avait pas le temps de délirer sur Ronald Weasley.

- **Ronald**. Insista le mulâtre. Nous travaillons ensemble. Nous devons être civiles.

- Non, **Zabini**. Nous devons travailler ensemble, voilà tout.

- Je ne pense pas…

Le roux s'approcha soudainement de lui et baissa la tête afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard pénétra le sien, obligeant son cœur à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il allait mourir… Il allait mourir de peur et il se promettait d'hanter Drago pour cette mort indigne.

- Tu veux que nous ayons une bonne relation de travail? Susurra dangereusement l'ancien Griffondor.

- Heu… oui?

Le sourire carnivore du roux le fit étrangement frissonner. Ça y est… Il était en train de devenir fou. Il se souvenait avoir lu un livre qui parlait du sourire d'un des héros… Un sourire qui donnait l'impression que le héros en question allait soit étrangler l'héroïne, soit la baiser contre le mur. Blaise était convaincu que Weasley n'avait aucune envie de le baiser… Alors, pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer? Il était absolument adorable!

- Première règle, tu ne me parles pas tant que je ne t'adresse pas la parole.

- Mais…

- Deuxième règle, tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom. En fait, tu ne m'appelles pas.

- Mais…

- Troisième règle, si tu désobéis à une de mes règles… Je te promets de prendre ton petit corps maigrichon et de le balancer hors de la fenêtre.

La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quel… Quel **culot**! Pensait-il donc qu'il était si terrifiant?! Son regard s'attarda sur le corps de Weasley et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. D'accord, il était absolument terrifiant, mais n'aurait-il pas pu être un gentleman!? Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser! Il allait lui lancer une réplique sanglante et méchante et…

- Je ne suis pas petit! S'indigna-t-il. Je suis… verticalement désavantagé!

Oh il était vraiment nul…

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 10**

Drago n'avait jamais véritablement compris les gens qui ne cessaient de lui dire que lorsqu'il aurait une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, il ne cesserait d'y penser. Il s'était toujours dit qu'avec un peu de discipline et de contrôle, il était facile de contrôler ses impulsions. De toute évidence, il avait tord et était encore plus idiot qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Son regard se posa sur son époux qui discutait, aussi aimablement que possible, avec un aristocrate. Harry Potter… l'homme qui avait réussi à lui donner un orgasme si intense qu'il avait littéralement senti son esprit quitter son corps.

Un frisson de plaisir le traversa face à cette pensée avant qu'une grimace ne se forme sur son visage. Bien évidemment, même si Harry Potter avait réussi, en quelques coups de rein bien placés, à changer sa vision du sexe, lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire la planche. Il avait été absolument mortifié de remarquer, après qu'ils aient eu couché ensemble, qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Il avait à peine touché le dos du brun. Il s'était contenté de recevoir du plaisir et n'avait pas pris la peine d'en donner. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil son mari éclater de rire. Il avait donné autant de plaisir à Potter qu'une poupée gonflable… N'était-ce pas pathétique?

Au moins, le brun n'avait pas vraiment fait de commentaire contrairement à… La grimace de Drago s'intensifia et il refusa catégoriquement de penser à sa dernière baise. Ou plutôt avant-dernière… Oui Potter était sa dernière baise. Pour toujours. Il était convaincu que personne n'arriverait à le détendre de cette façon. Ce qui était absolument ridicule et pathétique… et qui prouvait, sans le moindre doute, qu'il avait besoin d'aide psychologique… Merlin, Potter l'avait détendu… Il avait embrassé chaque partie de son corps… s'était consacré complètement à son plaisir… sans la moindre plainte. Était-il vraiment un putain de Saint? Ou peut-être aimait-il montrer au monde entier qu'il était un sexe symbole? Peu importe la raison, Potter lui avait fait voir des étoiles et lui… avait eu autant d'originalité qu'une poupée gonflable… Il vit soudainement le visage de Potter se tendre, et il devina aisément que l'aristocrate venait de faire une remarque déplaisante. La diplomatie était loin d'être le point fort de Potter…

Mieux valait qu'il aille le sauver le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne crée un incident national. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de cette mauvaise publicité. déjà que les gens ne cessaient de parler sur leur âge… sur leur couple… sur leurs intentions… mieux valait ne pas leur donner plus d'armes. Il s'approcha alors de son mari et entrelaça leurs bras, obligeant le brun à lui accorder de l'attention. Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens, et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir légèrement. Était-il vraiment aussi ridicule? Un orgasme et il se transformait en fan d'Harry Potter? Il s'obligea à afficher un sourire diplomate tout en caressant tendrement du bout des doigts la peau nue du poignet du brun. Il aimait la peau de Potter… si chaude et dorée… Il aimait… Était-il en train de devenir nymphomane? Il avait pensé qu'une fois par semaine, bien que cela était un grand sacrifice pour Potter, serait suffisant pour faire un enfant… et probablement que cela l'était. Mais, ce n'était nullement suffisant pour ses hormones en furie qui comptaient chaque minute avant leur prochaine baise. D'ailleurs, il lui restait seulement deux jours à attendre… deux minuscules jours avant qu'il ne sente Potter à l'intérieur de lui… Ses lèvres contre sa peau… Son début de barbe caressant son corps… Merlin, il était un pervers.

- Votre conversation semble fascinante. Murmura calmement Drago. Mais, je suis désolé de vous dire que mon mari me manque énormément.

Lord Martin, l'un des aristocrates des membres de la pureté, eut un sourire légèrement condescendant et Drago dut caresser un peu plus intensément la peau de Potter afin de le calmer. Il avait remarqué que de faire ce geste aidait à garder le brun calme… Et Merlin seul savait à quel point son mari avait un comportement volatile lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Au lieu de partir, comme il l'avait prévu, Lord Martin se contenta de les regarder avec intérêt. S'attendait-il à une démonstration? Ou bien ne croyait-il pas en leur couple? Peu importe sa raison, Drago savait pertinemment comment manipuler son public. Il se redressa légèrement, Potter le dépassait d'un front à peine, et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son mari. Il sentit le corps du brun se tendre contre le sien et un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me manques mon amour… Je déteste lorsque tu es loin de moi… Ne devrais-tu pas m'accorder un peu plus d'attention?

Une part de lui savait que Lord Martin l'avait entendu, après tout il avait dit ses paroles pour que celui-ci parte, mais la réaction de Potter prit toute son attention. Le brun tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux émeraude le fixant avec une intensité presque palpable. Malgré lui, Drago se sentit rougir et il ne pu qu'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres. Le regard vert se dirigea aussitôt vers sa bouche et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'une lueur presque… prédatrice se trouvait dans celui-ci. Merlin, comme il voulait être dévoré à nouveau par Potter. Ou bien peut-être pouvait-il donner le change… Peut-être que lui aussi pouvait essayer de donner du plaisir pour une fois… Malgré le fait qu'il était complètement incompétent… Potter ne serait pas assez cruel pour le lui dire. Malgré sa performance qui laissait franchement à désirer, le brun avait à peine fait quelques piques… et pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir que ses paroles? Qui ne serait pas en colère d'avoir une poupée gonflable comme partenaire de lit? Le bras de Potter s'enroula soudainement autour de sa taille, le rapprochant dangereusement de son corps.

- Tu ne sais pas… toute l'attention que j'ai envie de te donner. Grogna-t-il presque férocement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi avait-il dit chaque semaine? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit chaque jour? Chaque minute? Potter était assez stupidement noble pour se laisser faire. Il pourrait profiter de son esprit chevaleresque ou de sa vanité pour prendre du plaisir aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Son corps se crispa face à cette pensée. Il n'était pas un tel enfoiré qu'il profiterait d'Harry Potter. Une fois par semaine était amplement suffisant pour concevoir un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. Il n'en avait pas le droit… Et vu son "incroyable" habileté sexuelle, mieux valait qu'il n'en demande pas trop au brun.

- Je pense que nous rendons mal à l'aise notre invité, mon amour. Déclara nonchalamment Drago.

- Pas du tout! Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de vous interrompre!

Et s'il devait en juger par le regard salace de Lord Martin, il était facile de deviner que celui-ci était un voyeur. Excellent. Son père lui avait bien appris de toujours profiter des faiblesses de ses ennemis… et de ses alliés. Le blond eut un petit sourire coquin avant d'entrainer Potter sur la piste de danse. Le corps du brun était aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer et il refusait catégoriquement de bouger. Merde… Il allait attirer l'attention de leurs concitoyens s'il continuait ainsi. Drago enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun avant de poser ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Siffla-t-il avec agacement.

- J'essaye de garder le contrôle. Répliqua avec énervement le brun.

Le contrôle? Le contrôle de quoi? Drago roula des yeux. Sérieusement? Est-ce que Potter pouvait être encore plus compliqué? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait mourir très prochainement. Ou bien… Était-ce donc si difficile pour lui de le toucher? Non, cela aurait été absurde. Il ne lui demandait pas de coucher avec lui, mais tout simplement de danser. Cela ne devait pas être un tel sacrifice… Pas vrai? Malgré lui, il entendit les paroles de son avant-dernier amant et se secoua férocement la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui alors qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'Harry Potter… qui pensait exactement la même chose que le dit ancien amant. Merlin… Pourquoi était-il aussi incompétent? Pourquoi était-il aussi sensuel qu'un vers de terre? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas inspirer la passion et le désir? Il était beau, certes… Certains diraient d'ailleurs qu'il était magnifique, mais il n'inspirait pas… le désir sexuel. Il n'était qu'un beau tableau… une belle chose… et il n'arrivait pas à… bouger comme il fallait… donner ce qu'il fallait… Il ignorait… Oh, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de penser à de telles choses.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de tes états d'âme. Poursuivit sarcastiquement Drago. Nous avons des gens à impressionner alors danse.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres.

- Alors, fais ce qui est attendu de toi.

Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se pencher dans sa direction et de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était court, mais il était suffisant pour faire haleter Drago. Merlin, il savait pertinemment à quel point cette bouche pouvait être talentueuse sur chaque partie de son corps… le rendant absolument fou sans faire le moindre effort… Comment pouvait-il garder la tête froide alors que Potter l'embrassait sans crier gare? Il croisa alors le regard émeraude qui fouillait son regard avec désespoir. Quoi? Potter était-il donc si égocentrique et vaniteux qu'il voulait avoir la confirmation qu'il était un sexe symbole? Qu'il était capable, d'un seul baiser, de le réduire à néant? Il n'allait certainement pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il s'obligea à afficher un sourire serein avant de siffler entre ses dents.

- Maintenant que tu as fini de nous humilier, pourrais-tu te mettre à danser? Ou est-ce trop te demander?

- Non.

L'ancien Griffondor le fit alors virevolter, le regard noir et les dents serrés. Leur mariage… était vraiment bien trop compliquée.

()()()()

Drago se laissa choir sur son lit, le regard lointain. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce simple contact entre leurs lèvres avaient été suffisant pour l'enflammer. Comment pouvait-il garder le contrôle de lui-même si ce simple contact était suffisant pour le rendre fou? Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi… Son regard se posa sur son érection brûlante et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était si rarement masturbé dans sa vie qu'il sentait un horrible éclair de gêne à l'idée de le faire… Et puis, il savait pertinemment à quoi il risquait de penser alors que sa main jouait sur son érection. Hum… Peut-être devrait-il penser à la langue de Potter… À ses dents… À ses muscles… À ses… Brusquement, il vit sa porte s'ouvrir et un rougissement d'horreur s'étendit sur ses joues en voyant Potter rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Malfoy, nous devons…

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant son état. Merlin tout puissant… Que devait-il faire? Il pria rapidement pour que son érection disparaisse, mais celle-ci, comme une traitresse, n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Quelle horreur… Mais quelle horreur… Il était si… mal à l'aise… Que devait-il faire pour arrêter ce massacre?

- Potter! Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans ma chambre sans y être invité! Hurla-t-il d'une voix stridente.

Son mari ne prit même pas la peine de réponde, bien trop occupé à regarder son corps. Pourquoi le fixait-il de cette façon? Avait-il réalisé qu'il était dans cet état à cause de lui? Ses yeux descendirent lentement le long du corps du brun avant de se poser sur son bas-ventre qui était clairement excité. Il déglutit alors avec peine.

- Potter… Souffla-t-il.

- Tais-toi.

Le brun se dirigea alors vers son lit et se pencha afin de l'embrasser.

À suivre…

Pas de réponse aux reviews cette semaine… Je suis malade… Je suis morte… Je suis grippée.. j'ai mal au nez… j'ai mal à la tête… j'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à dormir ce qui explique pourquoi je suis en train d'écrire au lieu de ronfler… je vous aime par contre lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en compte jusqu'au quatrième livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Le contrat**

**Chapitre 11**

Harry laissa sa bouche explorer passionnément celle de son mari qui était complètement détendu dans ses bras, se contentant de l'enlacer vigoureusement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Merlin… Comment espérait-il se concentrer en ayant une telle vue? Si Malfoy était prêt à se masturber alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'autre chambre… il pouvait bien le faire pour lui. Toucher ce corps encore une fois… Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre encore quelques jours… une éternité… mais si Malfoy était si excité qu'il était prêt à se masturber, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le toucher? il pouvait donner au moins autant d'orgasmes qu'une foutue main, non? Il laissa ses mains explorer la peau douce qui se trouvait en-dessous du t-shirt de Malfoy, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres fins. Bordel, il pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se durcir davantage… semblant vouloir faire un trou dans son pantalon. Se contrôler alors que son mari était si proche de lui? Alors que son odeur envahissait ses narines et que sa peau douce était à porter de mains? il n'était pas aussi fort que ça malheureusement. Auparavant, il aurait pu résister, mais toucher Malfoy l'avait rendu cinglé… complètement cinglé. Il écarta brusquement les jambes du blond, s'installant entre elles et collant son érection contre celle de l'ancien Serpentard. Malfoy poussa un gémissement inarticulé avant de tirer ses cheveux, l'empêchant de l'embrasser. Étrangement, cet éclair de douleur lui donna encore plus envie de dévorer son époux. Ouais… la preuve que Malfoy l'avait rendu complètement cinglé. La respiration du blond était si haletante qu'elle caressait sa peau. Il voulait l'embrasser… encore une fois… juste une dernière fois…

- Il… Il reste encore deux jours. Souffla désespérément le blond.

- Malfoy! S'énerva Harry. Tu étais sur le point de te masturber!

- Alors quoi? Tu veux _m'aider_, Potter? Siffla son mari, les yeux plissés.

Merlin, ses caresses étaient donc si horribles que Malfoy ne voulait même pas qu'il l'effleure plus d'une fois par semaine. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsqu'il remarqua une lueur de tristesse dans le regard argenté. Bordel… Il ne comprenait rien à son époux. Comment était-ce donc possible? Comment avait-il pu épousé un homme qu'il comprenait si peu? Malfoy était différent de toutes les autres personnes qu'il connaissait… Il n'était pas… émotionnel. Ou bien peut-être l'était-il et lui ne comprenait rien. Ron avait peut-être raison… peut-être devait-il arrêter de penser n'importe quoi sur le blond et tirer ses propres conclusions… peut-être devait-il se résigner à lui poser des questions… même si ouvrir sa bouche semblait bien plus difficiles que d'affronter une horde de mangemorts en furie. Il relâcha alors lentement le blond, mais ne partit pas de la chambre, préférant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il passa alors une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure noire, se faisant violence pour ne pas pousser un grognement de désespoir. Merlin… Il voulait le toucher… Il voulait le dévorer… Comment était-il possible de désirer quelqu'un à ce point? Cela pouvait-il vraiment être à sens unique? Il n'avait jamais été considéré comme étant mauvais au lit. Il avait toujours donné satisfaction à ses amants. Pourquoi était-ce donc si différent avec Malfoy? Il avait pourtant cru qu'il avait fait du bon travail… Oh bordel! Il devait ouvrir la bouche et essayer de comprendre le blond… Malgré qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et les yeux de Malfoy se posèrent vivement sur lui, ses lèvres se pinçant l'une contre l'autre.

- Je… Je ne te comprends pas. Commença lentement le brun.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire cela. Répliqua froidement Malfoy. Nous avions convenu que nous coucherions ensemble chaque semaine… et pourtant tu viens dans ma chambre sans même cogner à la porte…

- Pourquoi devrions-nous coucher ensemble chaque semaine? L'interrompit brusquement Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard était visiblement pris au dépourvu s'il devait en juger par ses yeux écarquillés. Bordel, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais il s'agissait d'une bonne question, non? Pourquoi devaient-ils attendre une semaine? Était-ce donc si horrible de coucher avec lui? Ou bien est-ce qu'Harry ne comprenait rien? Devait-il lui donner le bénéfice du doute? Merde, depuis quand Ron était-il la voix de la sagesse?

- Tu ne veux pas… que nous attendions une semaine. Murmura le blond.

- Exactement.

Le visage de son époux devint aussi pâle qu'un drap et Harry fut tenté de faire un pas en arrière. Merlin, était-il en train de devenir un violeur? Malfoy le désirait si peu qu'il refusait de le toucher? Merde… Il devait sortir d'ici… Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce visage empli de résignation caché par de la froideur.

- Alors quoi? Devrions-nous attendre deux semaines? Trois? Un mois?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles!? S'étrangla Harry. Oh et puis laisse faire! Tu as dit une semaine! Restons à une fois par semaine!

Le brun s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la main de Malfoy s'agrippa à son chandail. Il aurait été impressionné par la rapidité du blond, s'il n'avait pas voulu s'enfuir en courant. Il n'était pas un violeur. Il ne forcerait jamais Malfoy à baiser avec lui contre son gré. Il voulait seulement… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne comprenait pas son mari. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il désirait ni comment il pensait… Il avait cru, après leur première nuit, qu'il avait au moins de l'espoir pour qu'ils s'entendent sur le plan physique, mais de toute évidence il s'était lourdement trompé… À quel point pouvait-il donc être idiot? N'était-ce pas absolument horrible?

- Potter… Pourquoi dois-tu toujours m'humilier? Souffla désespérément le blond, le faisant violemment sursauter.

- Comment est-ce que j'essaye de t'humilier? Rétorqua vertement Harry.

- En étant si… noble… si gentil… Est-ce donc ce qui t'excite? D'avoir la reconnaissance de tes victimes?

- Tu es tout sauf une foutue victime, Malfoy.

Le brun se tourna alors en direction du blond qui leva des yeux emplis de résignation et d'une étrange vulnérabilité dans sa direction. Un éclair de désir traversa ses reins et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se saisir du blond et le jeter sur le lit. Merlin, cette expression lui rappelait tellement leur nuit… cette magnifique nuit empli de passion et de plaisir… Malheureusement, Malfoy n'avait pas ressenti la même chose que lui. Pourquoi pensait-il toujours qu'il voulait l'humilier? Que devait-il donc faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme ça? Bordel, comme ce type était compliqué…

- Je ne comprends pas… ce que tu veux de moi… Tu as accepté de coucher avec moi une fois par semaine et maintenant tu veux changer les termes de notre contrat! Nous étions d'accord! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre, Malfoy? Tu es aussi transparent que de l'eau de puits! J'ai compris que je te répugne… que je te dégoute… que de coucher avec moi a probablement été la pire expérience de ta putain de vie!

Et Merlin comme il voulait l'étrangler pour cela! Et pleurer. Et s'étrangler lui-même. Qu'aurait-il dû donc faire pour donner du plaisir au blond? Que devait-il donc faire pour qu'il le désire minimalement? Était-ce parce qu'il était un sang-mêlé qu'il agissait ainsi? Était-ce parce qu'il était un ancien Griffondor? Était-ce parce qu'il le détestait? Était-ce… Merlin, il y avait tant d'hypothèses possibles et il était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux sous la frustration.

- Je croyais… Je croyais que nous nous étions bien débrouillés au lit. Poursuivit Harry. Je croyais que tu y avais pris plaisir, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai compris. Je suis désolé d'être… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, mais bordel! Je ne sais même pas si c'est de ma faute ou si c'est de la tienne! Je ne…

Ses paroles s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'il vit le visage tétanisé de Malfoy. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il venait de lui annoncer que Voldemort se trouvait devant leur maison, prêt à les tuer avec une armée. L'ancien Serpentard le fixait avec une étrange intensité et les lèvres entrouvertes. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mériter une telle expression?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Souffla le blond.

- Quoi? Maintenant, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien? Est-ce que tu plaisantes?

- Je… C'est moi qui te dégoûte.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Est-ce que tu essayes encore d'être gentil, Potter?

- Crois-moi, Malfoy. Tu inspires plusieurs pulsions à l'intérieur de moi, mais la gentillesse n'est pas l'une d'entre elle.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Lui non plus ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Malfoy semblait si… perdu? Le blond se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, le regard toujours aussi vide. Cette expression eut au moins le mérite de calmer remarquablement Harry. Comment aurait-il pu rester fâcher contre un type qui semblait avoir vu un zombie? Il aurait voulu passer une main dans ses cheveux, mais il avait bien trop peur que le blond lui jette un sort.

- Je n'ai… rien fait. Murmura son mari.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu me rends absolument fou! Bien évidemment que tu as fait quelque chose!

- Non, je veux dire… quand nous couchions ensemble… je n'ai rien fait… aucune… réciprocité… j'ai été égoïste… Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un amant égoïste, non? C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors, à présent, Malfoy cherchait des compliments? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, bordel de merde? Une part de lui avait envie de s'énerver, mais il pouvait aisément voir le trouble qui envahissait le visage du blond. Pour une fois, Malfoy était absolument sincère. D'accord… que pouvait-il répondre à cela…

- Heu… Tu étais là. Répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je n'ai servi à rien. Une poupée gonflable aurait eu plus de présence que moi.

- Tu as tord! S'énerva Harry. Tu t'es laissé aller! Tu m'as donné ta confiance! Ton corps parlait, Malfoy, même si tu ne le réalisais pas! Tu bougeais contre moi. Tes lèvres gémissaient à mes oreilles… Tu…

Merde… Il était en train de s'exciter tout seul, très mauvaise idée. Il passa une main presque tremblante sur son visage, essayant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Et s'il avait tord? Et si Malfoy n'était pas répugné par sa présence? Et s'il comprenait tout de travers? Il s'approcha alors lentement du blond et se mit à genoux à ses pieds, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses jambes. Son mari eut une légère grimace avant de rougir légèrement.

- Et… c'était suffisant? Demanda-t-il, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

- Hé bien… c'était amplement suffisant pour cette fois-ci.

Le visage du blond se referma aussitôt et Harry eut une grimace explicite, crispant ses mains sur les jambes fines afin d'empêcher son mari de bouger. Bordel… qu'était-il censé dire pour le… rassurer? Sérieusement? Était-il vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation avec Malfoy? Cela semblait presque surréel.

- Écoute… je veux faire ce que tu veux faire. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Peu importe ce que tu me donnes… c'est suffisant pour moi.

- Comme tu es noble, Potter. Siffla le blond.

- Merde, Malfoy! Tu m'excites en te grattant le nez! Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu me donnes du plaisir! Bordel! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois des choses aussi embarrassantes!

Le masque de froideur de l'ancien Serpentard disparut aussitôt, laissant place à un visage empli de trouble. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas compris, de toute évidence, à quel point Malfoy était traumatisé par ces anciennes aventures. Avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il était incroyablement sensuel même sans essayer?

- Tu es tellement sexy, Malfoy. Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Juste la façon que tu bouges…

- Ce… Il est inutile d'exagérer. Répliqua le blond en déglutissant avec peine. Je ne veux… Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu te sentes… obliger de coucher avec moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas… Je connais mes capacités, dirons-nous. Je n'ai aucune illusion…

- Tu es stupide, Malfoy. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point…

À suivre…

Le rhume me rend sadique? Nan… Je suis sadique naturellement!


End file.
